


Not one, but two

by livefastbemischevious



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and I find out that instead of one baby like we thought. There’s TWO! We go through the last 3 months of me being more moody than normal, Elizabeth going through the same thing (except she’s only expecting one), Annabelle’s and Sophie’s 4th birthdays, and the birth of the 3 babies. Niall and Harry, well they have no clue how to handle both me and Elizabeth when we are like this. So they call in forces. Let the games begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other story this is the second book to it!  
> Previously on Lost Love:  
>  “Okay well from the looks of it you’re not having just one baby.” She says.  
>  “WHAT?!” Harry and I say in unison.  
>  “From what it looks you’re having twins! Two boys!” she announces to us.  
>  “So that’s why I was feeling two separate kicks in different locations!” I exclaim.  
>  The doctor nods her head confirming they were the reason to the separate kicks.  
>  “Okay well that is it for this appointment! I will see you in 3 months or less.” She tells me.  
>  I wipe off my already huge stomach and roll down my shirt.  
>  Harry helps me off the table and I start to waddle out of the office.  
>  “Twins, Harry…Twins” I say once we’re out of the office.  
>  “Twins” He says.

          God carrying twins is a hassle. First I thought it was one, but no it ends up being two!

            “Harry, love, can you get me a cup of tea?” I call my husband of 4 months.

            “Sure thing, babe. What kind do you want?” he asks peeking his head behind the column in the kitchen.

            “Surprise me!” I say trying to get up.

            “Mummy! Mummy! Guess who’s coming over today?” I hear Sophie yell running down the stairs.

            “WHO?!” I ask enthusiastically.

            “Aunt Lizzie, Uncle NiNi, and Annabelle!!!!” she says jumping up and down.

            “Oh really? I didn’t know about this.” I say.

            Harry walks in with a cup of juice and 2 cups of tea.

            I take a sip of mine before asking Harry, “Did you know Elizabeth, Niall, and Annabelle are coming over today?”

            “Um, yeah, about that…Elizabeth has news to tell you. I’m surprised you didn’t realize it when we dropped of Sophie last week.” Harry tells me.

            “Well, why can’t you tell me?” I asked.

            “Because it’s her news to tell, not mine” he explains.

            I just nod and continue to sip my tea.

            “When will they be here?” I asked.

            “In like 20 minutes.” Harry tells me.

            “Well then, help me up. These are your kids I’m carrying!” I yell at him.

            He helps me up and I waddle up the stairs.

            Christ! No more kids after this.

            I go into our bedroom and take a quick shower.

            I get out and look for a pair of jeans that can fit and a top.

            I end up finding a pair of maternity jeans I had when I was pregnant with Sophie and I just took one of Harry’s shirts.

            I walk downstairs and see The Horan’s are here.

            “Elizabeth!” I exclaim waddling to her.

            Niall starts to bust out laughing at me and Harry hits him for it.

            “Erika! You’ve gotten sooo big! It looks like you’re about ready to pop!” she exclaims trying to hug me, but fails epically as my stomach gets in the way.

            “Thanks! So what did you want to tell me?” I asked finally sitting down, putting my feet on Harry’s lap.

            “Well, you see…Niall and I are…ummm…NI!” she says to him looking at her.

            “Erika you know how you’re 6 months pregnant?” Niall asks.

            I nod my head and let him continue, “Well Elizabeth is too! She’s just been hiding it by not hugging people. I am really surprised you didn’t pick it up when she hugged you and you were further apart.”

            “oh I noticed, I just thought it was the twins” I say.

            “TWINS?!” They say in unison.

            Harry and I nod our heads in unison before saying, “She found out last week, when we went to find out the gender of just one, but we found out we’re having 2 boys.”

            “OH. MY. GOD. ERIKA!!!!! Congratulations!” Elizabeth tells me.

            “Thanks! It’s not as easy as it looks carrying twins. I’m basically eating for three! Also my mood swings still haven’t went away and I think Harry’s going insane.” I say to her.

            “I bet so. I mean, I’m just having one and I’ve already had one. So the tasks are double hard for you because you have Sophie and then the boys coming.” She says.

            I just nod my head and start to feel Harry massaging my feet.

            “Are they that swollen?” I asked him.

            He nods his head and I just through my head back in a frustrated kind of way.

            “God! I want these kids out of here! They make my feet swell to the size of mangos!” I exclaim.

            “Only 3 more months, Erika! Also we have Sophie and Annabelle’s 4th birthday party to worry about.” He reminds me.

            “I don’t. You do! You can call Liam, Zayn, Louis, Andy and all them to help! I’m too far along to try any stupid stunts you 5 put together. Also Elizabeth can’t help either because she’s in the same condition as me.” I retort to him.

            Elizabeth nods in agreement and Harry and Niall just look at each other like lost puppies.

            “Here this is all me and Elizabeth can do…Annabelle and Sophie come down here please!” I yell from where I’m at.

            I hear little footsteps running down the stairs and I see two head of brunette hair.

            “Yes mummy?” Sophie asks.

            “Yes Auntie Erika?” Annabelle asks.

            “Okay girls, so as you know both me and Elizabeth are pregnant, right?” I asked and both girls nod their heads, “Well we can’t do much so we’re leaving it to Daddy Haz and Daddy Ni. What we want to know is what kind of birthday party you would like?” I asked both girls.

            They look at each other before Annabelle says, “Teal and Lavender!”

            “Okay, what about you Sophie?” I asked her.

            She looks to the ground then back up to me with her big brown eyes, “I would really like a princess theme” she says to me.

            “You hear that men! Teal and lavender princess birthday party! Get on it! You have 2 months to get everything in place!” I tell them.

            “Alright girls you can go back upstairs and play until dinner’s ready” Elizabeth tells the two little ones.

            They run up the stairs and we hear the door close.

            “Alright help me up! I need to start the dessert!” I say.

            Harry puts my feet down on the floor and grabs my hands and pull me up.

            “Elizabeth, wanna help?” I asked her.

            “Sure, why not? Ni, help me” she says.

            Niall gets up and pulls her up.

            “God! NO more kids after these two! Harry I’m divorcing you!” I say sarcastically.

            “You love me too much to divorce me and I want just one more kid! Just one!” he exclaims.

            “We’ll see” I say waddling towards the kitchen.

            “So what are we gonna make?” Elizabeth asks me

            “Red velvet cupcakes with vanilla filling and chocolate frosting” I say to her.

            “Oh, yum” she replies.

            I try to reach the box of red velvet cake, but I seem to not be able to reach it.

            “HARRY YOU ASS! COME IN HERE AND GET THIS BOX!” I yell at him.

            I see him running in with a smile on his face.

            “What do you need?” he asks.

            “I need you to stop putting my ingredients on the top shelf. I know it was funny when you did it when I wasn’t pregnant, but now it’s just frustrating.” I complain.

            He walks to me and kisses me on the lips, “I’m sorry, babe.” He says then grabs all the ingredients and puts it on the island.

            “Thank you, now where did you put my bowls?” I ask him.

            He goes to another cupboard and on the top shelf are my bowls.

            “Why am I not surprised?” I asked him.

            He just shrugs and places the bowls on the island too.

            “Thank you.” I say.

            He leans down and kisses me again and heads off back to Niall.

            “I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU WENT BACK IN THERE?! YOU’RE GONNA HAVE TO COOK!” I yell back at Harry.

            I hear Harry walk back in and he comes up behind me and kisses my neck.

            “Not now, not until the twins are born and maybe not even then!” I say to him.

            He huffs and looks for the skillets he uses to make stir-fry.

            “Harry” I start to say looking at him.

            He looks at me before I say, “I love you”

            “And I love you” he tells me walking to me and giving me a kiss on the lips.

            I smile and I hear Elizabeth gag.

            “Oh, shush! It’s not like you and Niall don’t do the same.” I say to her.

            She fakes a gasp and just starts to laugh.

            We continue to make the red velvet cupcakes, while Harry continues to make the stir-fry.

            “Hey make sure you don’t add egg to that stir fry” I remind him.

            “Yeah I know, but also add a lot of green peppers and a little of the red, but a medium size portion yellow peppers. Also add chopped onions not sliced onions, and then add A LOT of steak to yours, while everyone else takes smaller portions. Babe, I already know this.” He says to me.

            “I know. I just wanted to make sure.” I say.

            I hear him hum in response and continue to cook.

            It’s start to smell like amazing in the kitchen and I hear Niall run into the kitchen and see him take a seat.

            “It smells amazing in here!” he says.

            “Ni, are you hungry?” I ask.

            “Starved.” He says rubbing his belly.

            “Well mate, you’re in for a treat” Harry says dishing the food out on plates.

            I put the cupcakes in the oven and sit down.

            “God! My feet are killing me!” I complain.

            “Well, stop standing so much!” I hear Harry.

            “Can’t help it. I wanted to bake for our guests!” I say.

            “Okay that’s it! You’re on bed rest for the rest of this pregnancy!” Harry exclaims.

            “Like heck I am. What about Sophie! She does need someone to play with!” I say.

            “Well it’s not gonna be you! I requested to take the next 3 months off of work because I knew this was gonna happen.” He argues.

            “Can you even do that?!” I yell back.

            “Why yes I can! I’m strictly business trips. Which is like once a month, but during those business trip; Liam has volunteered to come over and take care of you and play with Sophie. There’s no way you’re getting out of this!” he yells back.

            I just sigh knowing that he’s telling the truth, “fine”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex, you know the drill if you read my previous story.

            Dinner with Elizabeth and Niall went well besides me and Harry’s small argument.

            They decided after dessert to leave, because it was getting late.

            “Annabelle, let’s go!” Niall yells.

            We hear the padding of feet coming down and see Annabelle running into Niall’s arms.

            “Ready to go babe?” he asks.

            She nods her, resting her head on his chest, yawning in the process.

            “Someone’s tired?” Elizabeth said.

            I just nod my and sit down on the couch, laying my feet on the coffee table.

            I hear another set of footsteps coming down the stairs and see a head of curly hair, which only means it’s Sophie.

            “Mummy, can I stay the night at Annabelle’s?” She asks.

            “I don’t mind, but ask daddy.” I say to her.

            She runs to her dad, who was in the kitchen, to go ask.

            “I hope you don’t mind her staying the night?” I asked Elizabeth and Niall.

            “Nah, she’s adorable. It’s fine!” She tells me.

            Niall just nods, since there’s a sleeping Annabelle on his shoulder.

            “Mummy, he said it okay! Can I go get ready?” She asked.

            “Yes, make sure you pack your hygiene stuff, your favourite stuffed toy, a pair of clothes to get dressed in tomorrow, your slumber outfit, and to give me and daddy a hug and kiss before you leave.” I tell her.

            She nods her head and runs up stairs to her room.

            Harry comes into the room and sits next to me, putting his hand on my stomach.

            “3 more months” he says.

            I just nod my head in agreement.

            Within minutes she’s all packed in her “Winnie the Pooh” backpack and giving me a kiss and hug then crawling on Harry’s lap doing the same.

            “Be good for the Horans! We don’t want to get a call saying you destroyed something” Harry yelled.

            “Okay” she yells back closing the door.

            “Now that we have the house to ourselves for the first time in a long time…” Harry says leaning towards me.

            “Are you even sure it’s safe to be doing this?” I asked.

            “It won’t hurt the babies. I promise.” He says kissing me.

            I return the kiss and he starts to grip onto my hips.

            “I’ve been wanting to do this for a really long time.” He says.

            “Your hand wasn’t enough?” I asked.

            “Not when you’re parading around with your sexy pregnant self, no” he says.

            I laugh and start to kiss him.

            “We can’t do much. This protruding belly of mine will get in the way.” I say to him.

            “That’s fine with me.” He says.

            He finds my sweet spot in seconds and I let out a moan.

            Ever since I got pregnant with the twins we haven’t done it. I felt bad because we didn’t expect twins.

            He leaves a lovebite on my sweet spot and removes my shirt.

            “God I’ve missed these” he says grabbing my boobs.

            “They’re not a good handful anymore.” I say.

            “I like them bigger, that means I did something right” he says.

            I just laugh again then moan as he takes one in his mouth and sucks.

            He does the same to the other one before kissing down over my stomach and kissing each and every stretch mark that has come from this pregnancy.

            “Still so beautiful” he murmurs to himself.

            “God, you’re a tease still to this day.” I say to him.

            At that he removes his shirt and bends over and kisses me again.

            “Are you for sure about this?” I ask.

            “Babe, the doctor said it was good for us. With twins, we’re gonna be up all through the night and you can manage Emblem3 right now. So yes, I’m for sure” he says stripping my pants.

            “I-I know” I moan out.

            “So might as well enjoy this time to ourselves” he says, kissing me.

            I just nod not trusting my voice.

            He removes his pants and boxers and pushes in.

            “O-oh god!” I moan out.

            I hear him grunt before saying, “After a kid and 2 on the way and you’re still tight.”

            “Well you’re still big.” I retort back.

            “Well you love it big! You just love this big man that can destroy you” he says, thrusting in.

            I just moan out and lolled my head to the side.

            He continues to thrust in and out and I’m writhering mess under him.

            “God, you’re such a slut, but a beautiful slut. You’re all mine” he says, with one huge thrust.

            “Y-Yours” I moan out.

            He pulls out real quick.

            “Get on your side.” He demands.

            I turn to my side and Harry comes up behind me, “Ready?” he asks.

            I nod my head not knowing what he’s doing until he slams into me.

            “Oh God, Harry” I moan out.

            “Is this a better position?” he asks

            I turn my head and give him a kiss on the lips answering his question.

            “Good” he says.

            He continues to thrust in and out of me when I feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

            “B-babe, I’m close” I moan out.

            “Me too, baby, me too” he agrees, go at an impossible speed.

            I let out a scream and climax; it’s not long until he climaxes too with a loud groan.

            “Oh god that was amazing. You did soo well babe” he says to me kissing my head.

            I feel one of the twins kick and then there’s another kick.

            “They’re kicking me” I say to him grabbing his hand and placing it over the spot that they’re kicking.

            “3 more months and I’ll get to see you two beautiful boys.” He says pulling out.

            I whimper at the loss, but then feel him pulling my pants back on and pulling my shirt over my head.

            I put my arms through the sleeves and was about to pull it down when Harry’s hands stopped me.

            “What?” I asked.

            “Nothing, but I did get you a gift” he says to me.

            “What is it?” I asked curiously.

            “You’ll see” he says walking to the closet.

            He pulls out a box all wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper.

            “It’s not my birthday yet nor is it Christmas yet so why are you giving me a present?” I asked.

            “Because it’s for you and the babies.” He says handing me the present.

            I look at him confused before he says, “Open it”

            I start to unwrap it carefully, before I hear a groan from Harry.

            “What?! I want to neat!” I exclaim.

            “You’re taking FOREVER!” he retorts.

            I continue to unwrap it carefully, while he’s staring at me intently.

            “Stop staring” I say.

            “Well open it up faster” he retorts.

            As I’m getting to the last side of the gift, I start to see what the gift is.

            It’s a papier mache sculpting for pregnancy.

            “Oh my god! Harry, have you been around Zayn for too long?” I asked.

            “Yes I have, he’s actually the one to recommend us to do this.” He tells me.

            “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s start!” I say, standing up and waddling off towards the kitchen.

            He follows me in there and turn on the faucet.

            “We have to read the directions first!” I exclaim.

            “Okay, well hand me the box” he tells me.

            I hand him the box and he quickly reads the directions and opens up the box setting out all the supplies.

            I stand next to him while he does the process.

            “Ahh that’s cold” I say.

            “Sorry, almost done” he says to me.

            He finishes up and tells me to stand there for 15 minutes.

            “I can’t stand here for 15 minutes, Harry. Is there any way I can lay down?” I asked.

            “Okay, ummm let’s walk to the couch and you can lie down on my lap, yeah?” he says.

            “Yeah I can do that.” I say waddling towards the couch.

            Harry sits down and motions me to sit down next to him.

            I sit down then I put my head on his lap.

            He turns on the television and I see that it’s a Manchester United game.

            “Oh, yay! Go Red Devils!” I say still lying there.

            “Still till this day you’re a fan. Is our kids gonna be that way too?” he asked.

            I look up at him and nod my head, “I already have the babies’ onesies and a little jersey for Sophie”

            “When did you do this?” he asked.

            “Over the internet when you was on a business trip, while I was talking to you” I admit.

            “So that’s why you weren’t into the conversation with me?” He says.

            I nod my head yes and laugh a little.

            “Has it been 15 minutes I can feel this thing hardening.” I say.

            “Almost.” He tells me.

            I just sigh and turn back to the match on the television.

            “C’mon Van Persie! Score another goal!” I shout at it.

            “Okay I think it’s time for you to take that off.” He says moving my head and getting up.

            I lay my head down and turn it to the side so I can still watch the match.

            I feel him removing the papier mache and setting it down on the coffee table.

            “Now what?” I asked sitting up.

            “We paint it.” He says bluntly.

            “But what?” I asked.

            “Whatever you want baby.” He says.

            “I want it to be simple, how about our handprints on it?” I question.

            “That’s brilliant! What color do you want?” he asks.

            “Get me pink, so we know who is who.” I say.

            He grabs the pink paint for me and then grabs blue for him.

            “Cliché much?” I laugh out.

            “What?! We’re having boys so I wanted it to be blue” he explains.

            I just shake my head and laugh a little.

            We put the paint on our hands and at the same time we put our handprints on the sculture.

            “Beautiful,” Harry whispers, “Just like you”


	3. Update!

So update!

I have chapter 3 done but I'm not posting it until I have a laptop!

What happened to my laptop?  
Answer: my friend likes to sleep walk and she broke my screen. Also she took my hard drive out and it had corrupt files. So luckily for me I had emailed all my stories. Bad thing for me is that I lost some of my other Liam story "Hold me Tight".

What am I going to do?  
Answer: I'm still gonna work on my stories but I'm not gonna post them until I get a laptop.

In other news, my one shot series are going fantastic! I have more planned and I can post those because I've been working on those on my phone.

So if you have any questions leave them in the comments and I'll answer them.

Yes, if you have character asks also I'll answer them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting up Chapter 3 and 4. Still no laptop! Currently at a library!

"I'm not beautiful." I tell Harry.

 

"Yes, you are!" He retorts.

 

I barely ever believe him when he calls me beautiful.

 

"Look at Sophie! She looks like you! She has your hair, your eyes, your lips..." He starts and looks down at my lips.

 

He walks towards me and wraps his arms around my waist.

 

I look up at him and smile, "anything else?"

 

He pecks my lips before saying, " she has your skin colour and she's just basically and mini you. I find her beautiful because she reminds me of you."

 

I smile up at him before saying, "these boys will look like you. Curly hair and all."

 

He smiles at me just because the thought of having 2 boys.

 

He places his hands on my stomach and kneels down. He starts to sing a song that I don't realize.

 

_"Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things"_

 

While he was singing I was smiling because it sounded lovely.

 

"Where did that song come from?" I asked.

 

"Ed Sheeran of course." He says.

 

"How come I've never heard it? I work in the music company and never heard it." I say to him.

 

"That's because he stopped by my work and started to hum it. So I asked him what song it was. It's called 'Little Things'" he explained.

 

"What was he doing at your work?" I asked

 

"Marketing for his new album." He says.

 

I nod my head as he stands up.

 

He kisses me again and holds me as close as my stomach can.

 

"I can't wait for you to go into labour." He says.

 

"Me too! No more kids after a while. Let's just hope I don't go into labour on Sophie's birthday." I retort.

 

"Yeah don't wanna ruin our little princess birthday." He says.

 

"I mean she seems excited to the fact of becoming a big sister" I ponder.

 

"Yeah, she does. Doesn't she?" He asks.

 

"Yeah because every so often she asks me when they are coming." I say, stepping back from him.

 

"Have you thought of names for them?" I hear Harry ask me.

 

"I'm thinking Jason and Jaiden." I say to him.

 

He looks at me and ponders on the name, "What do you think of Levi and Liam?"

 

"Levi and Liam? How did you come up with the name Liam?" I asked.

 

"Well, Liam is my best mate and I actually quite like the name." He tells me.

 

"Okay, we can keep Liam. I just want a different name than Levi. What do you think of the name Louis?" I asked while walking to the living room sitting down on the couch.

 

Harry follows me and pulls my feet into his lap.

 

"I like it. Louis would be happy to have a godson named after him." He says.

 

"I figured. I mean we all gotten pretty close. Liam is doing fine, even though he just got broken up with. Zayn is having fun with Michelle. Louis and Brittany are still going strong and as you can tell Elizabeth and Niall are married and have one kid with one on the way. While we have one amazing kid and we're having twins." I say.

 

"True. Since Liam is single he can help take care of you while I'm on business trips. Zayn can help with the party planning, so will Louis and obviously Niall." Harry explains.

 

I nod my head before saying, "why does Liam have to help? I mean I can do stuff on my own!"

 

"I know you can but I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want the babies to get hurt. You can still do all your marketing for the record company. You'll just have to Skype a lot." He retorts.

 

"I haven't put in my maternity leave yet! They still expect me to show up on Monday." I argue.

 

"Don't worry. Talked to the CEO, who by happens to love you and said that you can take leave for however long you need." He states.

 

I sigh because there's no winning and just lay my head on the pillow.

 

"Getting tired?" He asked.

 

I nod my head sleepily, my eyes slowly closing.

 

"C'mon, time to get you to bed." He says, helping me up.

 

"No. I wanna watch a movie. Can we watch a movie?" I ask; drowsily.

 

"Lets go to our room and I'll put one in. What would you like?" He asks, placing a hand on my back while to other is on my stomach.

 

I wobble up the stairs before telling Harry, "P.S. I Love You"

 

"Okay love. Go get changed and lay in bed while I put the movie in." He soothes.

 

I nod my head and make my way to our dresser and pull out a pair if shorts and one of his shirts.

 

I walk into the bathroom and change as fast as I can and walk back into our room.

 

I lay on our bed and pull the covers over me.

 

I look and see Harry put the DVD in and lay down behind me and pull me into him.

 

He presses play and wraps his arms around me, placing his hands on my stomach.

 

I fall asleep sometime during the movie, I'm pretty sure it was when she first flew to Ireland, but I'm not that sure.

 

I felt Harry kiss my head and pull me closer.

 

He soon falls asleep after me letting the menu play until the next morning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Good morning, beautiful." Harry wakes me lightly.

 

"Morning, what time did I fall asleep?" I ask him.

 

"Around the first trip to Ireland." He confirms.

 

"Thought so" I say.

 

"Yeah. What do you want for breakfast?" He asks me.

 

"I don't care as long as chocolate is involved" I say to him.

 

"Alright. Just stay here and I'll bring it to you." He says getting up.

 

"You don't have to do that. I can go downstairs and eat at the table." I retort.

 

"I know you can, but I want to bring it to you.  You deserve this." He says, ending the small bicker.

 

I huff in frustration because it seems like I can't win with him ever since I told him.

 

He smiles and heads out our bedroom door and down the stairs.

 

I sit up with some difficulty, but managed to do it.

 

I switch the DVD to TV and start to flip through channels and land on Disney Channel.

 

I continue to watch it until Harry comes up with a feast of breakfast.

 

"So I pretty much made all your favourites and added chocolate to them all. Also since you can only stand milk every so often I gave you some Orange Juice. Before you ask because I know you will, there are no eggs. Also your omelet is a dessert one with chocolate in it. Pancakes have chocolate chips in them so does the waffles. Your French toast has chocolate syrup on them as well as regular syrup. Oh, your bacon is covered in syrup too. That's pretty much it"

He explains to me, while setting it on my lap.

 

I just nod my head and start to dig in savoring the taste of each item.

 

"Yeah, can definitely tell that you're pregnant." He says.

 

I stop mid chew and look at him.

 

"Please don't tell me you just pretty much called me fat?" I asked a bit offended.

 

"No, it's just that you don't ever eat chocolate unless it's chocolate milk and even then you don't have much of that. Just think of this, whether or not you was pregnant or fat I still love you and always will." He soothes.

 

I just nod my head and go back to my food.

 

Harry comes and sits beside me and kisses me on the head.

 

"Taste good, yeah?" He asks.

 

I nod my head, continuing to eat.

 

I almost get done when one of the twins kick me.

 

"Ow! Louis or Liam, which ever one you are! Calm down! Mama's trying to eat!" I yell at my stomach.

 

I hear Harry laugh at me and goes to my stomach, "hey guys, I know you want out, but you gotta wait a bit longer. Okay?"

 

After that I felt no kicks and finish eating.

 

"That was your best ever!" I say to him.

 

He barks out a laugh and grabs my plates and hurries downstairs to put them in the sink.

 

I finally get up out of bed and down the stairs when the door slams open.

 

I don't even see the running girl coming towards my legs before hearing, "Mummy, I had so much fun!"

 

I knew it was Sophie as soon as I heard her voice.

 

"Great to know, sweetie. Let mummy sit down and you can tell her all about it." I say to her.

 

She lets go of my legs and allows me to waddle to the couch.

 

I sit down and pat the spot next to me.

 

Sophie runs to the spot and sits down.

 

"Do you want daddy to hear about your night also?" I asked her.

 

She nods her head fast and jumping up and down on her seat.

 

"Haaarrryy!" I yell out.

 

"What? Are you going into labour? Are the twins okay? Are you okay? Deep breathes!"

He says running into the room and kneeling down, rubbing my stomach.

 

"Sophie is back. No I'm not going into labour. The twins are fine and I'm fine. Now sit down! Sophia wants to tell us about her night at the Horans." I say to him, patting the other seat next to me.

 

He nods his head while standing up and sits down beside me taking my hand in his.

 

"Okay pumpkin, tell us all about your night!" Harry says.

 

"Well, we watched a movie then we had ice cream with whipped cream and cherries and sprinkles and chocolate syrup! Then uncle Niall read me and Annabelle a bedtime story about how you and daddy and Aunt Liz and him met. Then this morning Aunt Liz made us pancakes with chocolate chips in them!" She explains to us.

 

"Oh wow! What movie did you guys watch?"

I asked.

 

"We watched 'Princess and The Frog'" she exclaims.

 

"Of course! Aunt Liz loves that movie. It's one of her favourites while it's one of my least" I say.

 

"How was breakfast?" Harry asked.

 

"Not as good as you, daddy" she says, smiling.

 

"Daddy's the best? Isn't it?" He asks.

 

"YES! I love daddy's cooking!" She says excitedly.

 

"Yaaaayyy!" He yells.

 

"Alright, alight! Calm down or I will go into labour" I yell to calm down both my husband and child.

 

You would think that I had two children not one and two more on the way.

 

"Okay! No need for mummy to go into early labour. Anything else happened last night?" He said calming down.

 

"Nope!" Sophie said, popping the 'p' like her father.

 

"Okay then! Go put your stuff in your room and I'll make lunch." He says standing up.

 

"Can I help?" I asked.

 

"No. You're still on bed rest remember. So no helping me. Just relax and watch some TV" he argues.

 

"I'm not even gonna bother to argue with you. So okay." I say.

 

He nods his head and walks into the kitchen.

 

I put a pillow on the arm rest and lay down on the couch.

 

Sophie runs back down the stairs and right into the kitchen.

 

I am flipping through the channels, finding absolutely nothing on.

 

I eventually turn it onto cartoons and watch.

 

I fall asleep with cartoons on until I get woken up by a kick in my stomach area.

 

"Alright, alright I'm up! Now Liam or Louis will you stop kicking me! I know you're hungry! Geez!" I say sitting up.

 

I try to stand up and fail to.

 

I try again not realizing Harry is leaning on the doorframe, laughing a little at my struggle.

 

"Need some help love?" Harry finally asks after my fifth time trying.

 

"Yeah maybe just a little?" I say to him.

 

He walks over to me and grabs both of my hands and pulls me up.

 

"I like pulling you up. It pulls us closer." He tells me.

 

"Bastard." I mumble to him.

 

"Language and I love you too." He says, giving me a kiss.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Love you. Twins and me are hungry is lunch or dinner whatever it is ready?" I asked.

 

"Yes lunch is ready. It's sandwiches and yes yours is turkey with mustard, cheese and pickles. There is no crust, before you ask." He tells me.

 

"You know me so well." I tell him waddling into the kitchen.

 

"Hi mummy!" Sophie greets me as soon as I enter the kitchen.

 

"Hi darling. Ready to eat?" I asked her.

 

She nods her head and I take a seat next to her.

 

Harry was right behind me and took the seat next to me.

 

"Eat up! You're eating for three." He tells me.

 

"Yeah I know. One of them are kicking at this moment. I'm pretty sure it's Louis because it's like soccer kicks." I explain.

 

"Yeah, that would be Louis. Liam seems more calm." He responds.

 

I nod my head in agreement and start to eat my sandwich.

 

I sigh at how good it tastes.

 

About halfway through I get a strong kick into my bladder.

 

"LOUIS! C'mon kiddo! Stop with the soccer kicks. Geez, I'm not a soccer ball." I exclaim.

 

"Here let me help." Harry offers.

 

I just huff and let him do whatever he wants.

 

He places his hand on my stomach right where there was another kick.

 

He rubs there and the kicking seems to stop.

 

"Of course he's a daddy boy! He loves you! I'm guessing Liam is mine." I exclaim again.

 

"Of course! Wait till Louis finds out that baby Louis likes soccer. He'll be thrilled." Harry explains.

 

"Oh joy! Speaking of which we should have a dinner with everyone. I mean I haven't seen majority of them since at least the wedding." I reminisce.

 

"True. I mean I keep in touch with the boys, but I've only seen Niall." He agrees.

 

I nod my head and finish my sandwich with Harry's hand still on my stomach, keeping Louis calm.

 

I stand up and put the dish in the sink.

 

I walk to the fridge and take out the can of whipped cream we have and take the top off.

 

I spray some in my mouth without touching the tip.

 

"Still hungry?" I hear Harry ask.

 

I look at him and nod my head.

 

He walks up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist resting his hands on my stomach.

 

He leans downs until he is by my ear, "I can give you something that can make you feel full."

 

He pulls me closer without injuring my stomach.

 

"Would you stop our 3 year old is in the next room." I scold at him.

 

"I know she is, but she won't see what's happening in here." He says moving his hand lower.

 

"No Harry! Now stop! I know my hormones are out of whack but it seems like yours are too." I say walking out of his grasp and going to our room to get my phone.

 

I quickly dial Louis' number and put it up to my ear.

 

I hear three rings and then a high pitch "hello"

 

"Hey Louis, it's Erika. This Friday we are having a dinner party and you and Britt are invited." I say through the phone.

 

"Oh cool. Yeah we'll be there. Haven't see ya since the wedding. What time should we be there?" He asks.

 

"I say around 7? Does that sound good?" I asked.

 

"Yeah that's fine! Well Britt is calling me to the kitchen so see you Friday." He says.

 

"Oh okay. Oh, by the way we have exciting news also. You may like the news! So see you Friday! Bye!" I say.

 

"Okay! Bye!" He says hanging up.

 

I next dial Zayn's number which rings twice before he picks up.

 

"Hey Erika! What's up? Did you go into labour? Is the baby okay?" He asks quickly.

 

"Hi Zayn! Nothing really. Wow! You are just as bad as Harry! No I didn't go into labour and yes the babies are fine." I say back.

 

"Okay good! Babies?" He asks.

 

"No Zayn, 'baby's' with an apostrophe. Wow!" I say quickly.

 

"Oh okay! Anyways why the call?" He asks.

 

"We are having a dinner party and you and Michelle are invited!" I say.

 

"Fun! We'll be there! When is it?" He asked.

 

"Friday at 7." I tell him.

 

"We'll be there!" He responds.

 

"Good. Also we have some exciting news! Can't wait to see you!" I exclaim.

 

"Can't wait to hear it! Same here! But I gotta go! I have a room to paint! So see you Friday! Bye!" He tells me.

 

"Bye! Have fun!" I say hanging up the phone.

 

Two down, two to go! I dial Liam's number since he's going to be here with me whenever Harry goes on business trips.

 

It rings four times before he picks up.

 

"Hey Liam! Wanna come over?" I asked.

 

"Hey Erika. Sure. Be on my way. Is Harry there? Do you need help with anything? Do you need me to pick up anything on the way over?" He ask quickly.

 

"Yes he's here. I don't need help, besides getting Harry outta my ass. Can you pick up some Chinese for dinner? I don't want Harry cooking tonight. You know what we get. What time should you be here?" I answer.

 

"Okay! Yeah I know. I should be there in like an hour. Bye, see you soon!" He says.

 

"Bye!" I say hanging up.

 

"Who was that?" Harry questions.

 

"Oh god! You scared me. Don't do that! Wait till I'm 9 months to do that!" I scold at him.

 

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Will remember! So who was that on the phone?" He asks again.

 

"It was Liam. I invited him over. He was paranoid like you and Zayn! Anyways, you're not cooking because I asked him to bring Chinese and he already knows what we get. So relax with me." I tell him.

 

"Sophie is taking a nap. What time is he suppose to be here?" He asks.

 

"In about an hour. So take a seat while I get us something to drink." I say walking into the kitchen.

 

I feel Harry grab my waist and turn me back towards the living room.

 

"Or you can go relax and I will get us something to drink." Harry supposes.

 

"No I can do it myself! Let me do this one thing then you can pamper me all you want." I counter.

 

"No! I'm gonna pamper you anyways! So sit you bum down!" He demands.

 

"Fine!" I huff and stomping into the living room.

 

I lay down on the couch and wait for Harry to return.

 

Harry finally returns and puts our drinks on the coffee table.

 

"Hot tea for you with sugar in it. While I have apple juice." He says, lifting me up and setting my head in his lap.

 

"You know me so well" I retort.

 

"You're my wife so I have to know you." He reminds me.

 

"Yeah I know." I say.

 

We watch tv for a while before we hear the doorbell ring.

 

I try to get up before Harry pushes me up to where I had to bend to prevent falling on my stomach.

 

I hear Harry stand up behind me and places his hands on my waist.

 

"I like you in this position. Kinda kinky." He says.

 

"Would you stop?!" I say standing up.

 

"Sorry, can't help it sometimes. You just look so...great." He says, smacking my ass.

 

"Stop it!" I say swatting his hand away.

 

He just smiles and walks behind me.

 

I open the door and there is standing Liam with a big brown bag that's filled to the brim of Chinese food.

 

"Smells delicious!" I say going to grab the bag.

 

Liam pulls the bag away from me and hands it over me to Harry.

 

"Really, Liam? You too?" I exclaim.

 

"Sorry, love. Whenever I'm here I have to take care of you. Whether Harry's here or not." He explains.

 

I huff in response and go sit down.

 

"Now she's settled. Come in Liam. Set the food on the coffee table and I'll get us plates." Harry's tells Liam.

 

Liam comes sit on the couch and sets the food on the coffee table.

 

He takes out the food and sets the containers on the coffee table.

 

He sets them in order of what belongs to who.

 

Harry walks back with plates and some lemonade for Liam.

 

He sets the plates down and takes a seat by me.

 

"Liam how have you been?" I asked, scooping out my food.

 

"I've been good. Not very busy, just been chilling. How are you? How's the baby?" He questions.

 

"As you know I'm on bed rest so I've been doing pretty much nothing because Harry won't let me do anything! The baby's doing fine. Me and Harry actually wanted to talk to about the baby." I tell Liam.

 

"We do?" I hear Harry asked.

 

"We do! It's about the name, remember?" I question Harry.

 

"OOOHHH! Now I remember." Harry exclaims.

 

"What about the name?" Liam asks us.

 

"Well we are stuck on the names Liam or Louis and we wanted you to choose. So Liam or Louis" I say, "or both" I whisper.

 

"What? What did you say?" Liam asks.

 

"She asked Liam or Louis?" Harry repeats.

 

"I know that but I thought she said both" Liam admits.

 

"No! Why would I have said both?" I tried to cover.

 

"Because you could use Liam as a middle name or you could use Louis as one also, but Louis would be thrilled if you named the kid after him. So does that mean you're having a boy?" Liam asks.

 

"Yeah! We're having a boy. Also we're hosting a dinner party and you're invited!" Harry proclaims.

 

"Oh fun! Yeah I'll be here! When is it?" Liam answers.

 

"Friday at 7. You're more than welcome to come early." I say.

 

"Alright! I'll be here! So wanna watch a movie?" Liam asks.

 

"Mummy, daddy? Who's here?" I hear Sophie ask.

 

"Sweetie, it's okay to come down. Uncle Liam is here! We're about to watch movie" I yell up to her.

 

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs then see Sophie's curly hair and tan skin.

 

"Hi honey. Wanna sit on daddy's lap?" Harry asks.

 

She nods her head and climbs up on Harry and rests her head on his chest.

 

"What movie?" Liam asks.

 

"Parent Trap" Sophie says before me or Harry can say anything.

 

"Okay, Parent Trap it is!" Liam says enthusiastically.

 

He stands up and searches for the movie.

 

"Third shelf right beside Finding Nemo" I say.

 

Liam looks where I told him and grabs the case.

 

He pops in the DVD, grabs the remote, and comes sit down back where he was.

 

He presses play and sits back as we all watched the movie.

 

As always I fall asleep during the movie.

 

I feel someone lifting me up with ease. Which is surprising because I'm carrying twins.

 

"Haz, are you for sure she's not having twins?" I hear Liam ask.

 

"No, Li there's one baby in there. Promise." Harry lies.

 

"Alright. Where to put her?" Liam questions.

 

"On the bed, gently! Don't want to wake her up!" Harry says.

 

"Already up. Just really tired. Really really tired. Twins are kicking Louis' feels like soccer kicks while Liam is soft kicks. Make them stop." I say, drowsily.

 

"Twins? I was right?" Liam asks.

 

"Surprise?" Harry says, holding his hands up.

 

"Mate! That's fantastic and Liam? You named one of them after me?" Liam questions.

 

"UGH! Leeyum! Stop talking! Trying to sleep. Louis won't stop kicking!" I whine.

 

"Okay, love. Just hold on." Harry tells me.

 

"Please hurry! I wanna sleep. I'm pretty sure Liam has fell asleep." I whine again.

 

He nods his head and turns to Liam, "okay so Erika is having twins she's naming them Liam and Louis. We're having a dinner party to celebrate the news. Nobody else knows, so you can't tell the others. Okay?" He explained.

 

"Yeah...okay" he replies.

 

Harry nods his head and comes over to me and puts his hands on my stomach.

 

"Wanna help? He won't stop until he hears a song." Harry asks Liam.

 

"Sure why not? Does it help Liam too?" He asked.

 

"Only when he decides to rambunctious, we kinda think Louis is influencing him" Harry claims while chuckling.

 

"Oh, what song?" Liam asks.

 

"You choose. I've sang so many songs to him, I'm running out of songs." Harry says.

 

"Yes because there aren't millions of songs you can sing to him." I decide to butt in.

 

"Oh shush. Liam what song?" Harry quiets me.

 

"Ummmm...'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol?" Liam questions.

 

"Haven't sang that song since me and her first got together." Harry remembers.

 

"Well then might as well sing it." Liam declares.

 

"Alright alright!" Harry retorts.

 

Liam and Harry sing the song and Louis calms down to where I could fall asleep.

 

I fell asleep not noticing Liam leaving and Harry joining me in bed.

 

"I love you." Harry says even though I couldn't hear it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Chapters in one day! Will work on my Liam fic next!

I wake up with Harry not being beside me.  
  
I felt the side of the bed and it was warm which meant he just left.  
  
"G'morning sunshine! How'd you sleep?" He asks walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Fine. Liam and Louis didn't kick so that's a plus." I say to him, still a little bit sleepy.  
  
"Good." He says coming to my side.  
  
"What happened last night?" I finally ask.  
  
"We watched 'Parent Trap' in which you fell asleep during and you may or may not have told Liam you were having twins. Also you may or may not have told him the names." Harry says.  
  
"Why am I so stupid when I'm tired?" I yell.  
  
"You're not it's just that you was tired and Louis was using you as a soccer ball again and it kinda came out." He explains.  
  
"Still, it was suppose to be a surprise for tomorrow. I ruined everything!" I yell again.  
  
"Shhhh, Sophie is asleep and you're gonna wake her up." Harry whispers, crawling up the beside me.  
  
"I know but still! Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?" I question.  
  
"Because you was in pain from Louis and you was tired. Anyways Liam is not going to say anything. He promised. He is happy that you're naming one of them after him. Actually I'm pretty sure he's ecstatic!" Harry soothes.  
  
"Promise?" I sniffle, not realizing I started to cry.  
  
"Promise. Also we can still have the dinner party because Louis and the rest of them don't know." Harry reminds.  
  
"Well Liz and Niall knew already. Liam just found out." I correct him.  
  
"True." He agrees.  
  
I nod my head and we hear a knock a the door.  
  
"Come in!" We yell at the same time.  
  
"Well good morning to you, too!" I hear a high pitches voice.  
  
"Hey Lou. How'd you get in the house?" I asked.  
  
"Have a key. We all do." He explained quickly.  
  
I nod my head and he walks in with Sophie in his hip.  
  
"Why was mummy yelling?" She asked.  
  
"She was just upset about something." Harry explains.  
  
I nod my head and start to get out of bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Stay here until breakfast is ready." Harry demands.  
  
"Yeah, no. I'm gonna go downstairs and sit on the couch and be a normal person. Love this bed, but I need to do something." I retort.  
  
I give him a look and he doesn't respond back.  
  
I get out of bed, with Harry, Louis and Sophie right behind me.  
  
"Hormones still outta whack?" I hear Louis ask.  
  
"Yes, I have no clue how long these ones are gonna last." Harry responds back.  
  
"If you keep ticking me off it's gonna be for the next 2 1/2 months" I retort quickly.  
  
"True." He quietly responds.  
  
I huff and sit down on the couch while Louis and Harry goes into the kitchen with Sophie not too far behind.  
  
I grab my laptop and check my work email.  
  
I see that I have an email from the CEO of my work telling me that I have leave and that he's sending over some paperwork that I need to go over and some potential marketing ideas to tweak.   
  
I see a bunch of emails from co-workers telling me the keep it easy and to enjoy staying home.  
  
The last email I see is from my boss saying that he got the email from the CEO about my leave and that I don't need to worry much about some upcoming dates for the artists that I'm in control of.  
  
I read through all my emails when I hear a knock at the door.  
  
I get up just as Louis comes through the kitchen door.  
  
"Sit that bum of yours back down. I got the door. Also here's your tea." He says handling me a cup filled with tea.  
  
I take a sip as I sit back down because I ain't gonna argue with Louis. There's absolutely no point in it.  
  
"Oh hey Lou, didn't know you was gonna be here." I hear Elizabeth say.  
  
"Yeah neither did I. He kinda just let himself in." I explain.  
  
"Oh shush you! Liz come in. Why don't you look dashing and glowing?" Louis greats.  
  
I shake my head as Liz comes in.  
  
"Thanks Lou. It's this pregnancy." She explains before sitting down.  
  
"I figured. Do you want a cup of tea?" He asks.  
  
"Sure. Thanks." She tells him.  
  
She turns to me and looks at my stomach.  
  
"Does he know?" She asks me.  
  
"No and I wanna keep it that way. Liam knows and he's happy, but I don't want Louis to know yet." I say.  
  
"Know what?" He asks as he comes in handing Liz her cup of tea.  
  
"Nothing, just pregnancy talk." We say at the same time.  
  
"Okay then." He says heading back to the kitchen.  
  
"You better not be the one cooking" I yell at him.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not. I'm just supervising." He retorts.  
  
"Better you than Niall." I claim.  
  
"Hey, hey now! That's my husband" Liz butts in.  
  
"Oh I know but it seems like every time we have him supervise he eats like 3 plates. Which still makes me dumbfounded on how he can eat that much and not gain a pound" I remind her.  
  
"True, he does eat quite a bit." She agrees.  
  
I nod my head and turn the tv on.  
  
I flip through channels landing on a soccer match with Derby County.  
  
"Lets go Derby" Liz cheers.  
  
I chuckle before actually paying attention.  
  
Derby is up 5-0 and looks like they are gonna win.  
  
I drink my tea occasionally before I realize Niall isn't here.  
  
"Where's Niall?" I asked.  
  
"Party planning. Harry was supposed to meet him but couldn't because of you." Liz explains.  
  
"HAROLD!" I yell.  
  
"Yes, love!" He panics.  
  
"Go with Niall! You don't have to be here 24/7! I'll be fine! Liz and Louis are here and if it makes you feel any better I can call Liam, Zayn, Michelle and Brittany over! We can just have the dinner party tonight!" I yell at him.  
  
"No, it's fine really! Niall is just getting some stuff for the party he doesn't need my help." Harry proclaims.  
  
"Liz, was Niall hungry when he left?" I asked her quickly.  
  
"Even though I fed him breakfast, yes he was hungry." Liz explains.  
  
"See so if I was you I would get going." I tell him.  
  
"Fine. Just make sure you call everyone else and me and Niall will be back before dinner." Harry quickly explains.  
  
"Will do. Just when you come back down, bring my phone with you." I tell him.  
  
He nods his head and heads upstairs to change.  
  
"Why are you having a dinner party? I thought everyone knew?" Liz questions.  
  
"Only you, Niall and now Liam knows. I almost spilled to Zayn and I had to cover it up." I explain.  
  
"Ohhh okay." She concerns.  
  
I nod my head just as Harry comes back down.  
  
"Here ya go, love. I'll be back to make dinner. Don't forget to call everyone. I love you." He says handing me my phone and kissing the top of my head before heading out the door.  
  
"Awwwww" I hear Liz coos.  
  
"Shut it." I retort.  
  
I unlock my phone and send out a mass text to everyone that the dinner party has been changed to tonight because apparently I can't do things for myself.  
  
I get everybody's response back that they'll be there within the hour.  
  
"So baby names?" Liz asks.  
  
"Yeah Erika, have you picked baby names?" Louis asks with Sophie on his hip.  
  
"We have picked out a couple, but we're undecided on which one to pick." I explain.  
  
"Oh what names?" Louis asks excitedly.  
  
"That I can't tell. You'll just have to wait a couple more hours." I retort.  
  
Louis huffs and takes Sophie up to her room.  
  
I hear a knocking at the door and try to get up.  
  
"Oh, forget it! Come in!" I yell.  
  
I hear the door open then close before I hear Brittany yell, "LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! When was you gonna tell me you was over here?!"  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop kicking! Thanks Britt now the baby is awake!" I yell at her.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen. Speaking of Louis, where is he?" She apologizes.  
  
"Upstairs; playing with Sophie." I explain.  
  
She nods her head and climbs the stairs to Sophie's room.  
  
"Hey Erika! How's everything?" Michelle is the next to speak.  
  
"Good. Just wish this baby would stop kicking!" I claim.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" She asks.  
  
"No. Just come sit down. We can all catch up." I soothe.  
  
She nods her head and comes sit down with Zayn closely behind her and Liam behind him.  
  
"Anything I can do to help? I'm guessing it's treating you like a football at this moment." Liam whispers.  
  
"Just put your hand-" I start, grabbing his hand and placing it where the most recent kick was, "here."  
  
Liam keeps his hand there and Louis finally stops kicking.  
  
"Thanks, Li!" I say finally being able to lay back.  
  
"So Erika, 6 months along?" Zayn questions.  
  
"6 1/2 months actually." I correct him.  
  
"Okay, how's has it been so far?" He asks.  
  
"Not too bad. Just really moody and at times just really horny and hungry. Weird, I know." I explain.  
  
Zayn nods his head before Michelle asks, "do you know the gender?"  
  
"We decided to keep this one a surprise." I lied.  
  
"Any baby names picked out yet?" She asks.  
  
"A couple for both genders." I quickly respond.  
  
"Like?" Zayn asks.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." I retort, sarcastically.  
  
He sticks his tongue out at me and I do the same.  
  
"Where's Harry? And Niall?" Liam asks.  
  
"Out shopping for Sophie's and Annabelle's birthday party. Me and Liz had them so close apart we combined the birthdays this year." I explain.  
  
Liam nods his head before asking another question, "do you need anything?"  
  
"Thinking about it, I haven't had breakfast or lunch yet. Li, if you'd be a doll and make me something that would be great!" I say.  
  
He nods his head and gets up to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Harry forgot to feed you? That's a first." Zayn says.  
  
Michelle punches him in the arm before I respond, "I rushed him outta the house this morning because Niall was by himself shopping while still hungry."  
  
"Well that makes sense. Where's Brittany?" He questions.  
  
"Upstairs with Louis and Sophie." I point out.  
  
"Shall I go get them?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah, bring Sophie with you. She had breakfast and I know she did because Louis sneaks food to her whenever Harry's not looking. She hasn't had lunch yet and it's about time for her nap." I proclaim.  
  
Zayn nods his head and goes upstairs to retrieve the other 3.  
  
"C'mon tell us the baby names you've picked out." Michelle pleads.  
  
"Nope!" I respond; popping the 'p'.  
  
"Trust me she ain't gonna budge. You should know that." Liz comments.  
  
"Here Erika. Made ya cheeseburger." Liam comments handing me a plate.  
  
"Thanks Liam." I say taking a bite.  
  
"I'm just saying, I left you a note by the bed. You should've looked there before getting pissed off I left you after having an amazing time last night AND this morning before you fell asleep." Louis comments.  
  
"Hello 3 year old on my hip." Zayn says.  
  
"What's an 'amazing time?" Sophie asks.  
  
"Sweetie it's when adults play games and have fun." Brittany lies.  
  
Sophie nods her head and lays her head on Zayn's shoulder.  
  
"Tired sweetie?" I butt in.  
  
She nods her head again and wiggles out of Zayn's arms and comes to me.  
  
She holds her hands out to indicate she wants on my lap.  
  
I hand my plate to Liz and bend over to pick her up; placing her on my lap.  
  
"Do you want juice?" I asked.  
  
"Please." She says.  
  
"What kind? Uncle Zayn or Louis or Liam will get it for you." I tell her.  
  
"Grape juice." She pleads.  
  
"Ya heard her." I tell the 3 men.  
  
"I'll get it for her." Zayn steps up.  
  
Zayn walks into the kitchen to retrieve what Sophie wanted.  
  
Brittany and Louis finally take a seat in one of the cuddle recliners.  
  
"Erika, how's everything going?" Brittany asks.  
  
"Just great besides being treated like a football every so often. Other than that great. How've you and Louis been?" I question.  
  
"We've been good. Just a misunderstanding this morning." She explains.  
  
"Yeah what was that all about?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't realize Louis leaving me a note saying that he was coming over here. So I thought he left me." She responds.  
  
"I would never leave you. What made you think that?" Louis butts in.  
  
"I don't know. You always disappear and never tell me where. It worries me." She responds.  
  
"I guess this time is better than ever." He huffs.  
  
He taps her side signaling her to get up.  
  
"Brittany, from the first time I met you to the surprise Caribbean trip to now, I have loved you. So Brittany will you be my Mrs. Tomlinson?" Louis pops the question.  
  
Zayn has returned just in time to see it and we all coo at it.  
  
"Louis! I-I didn't know. I thought you was looking looking for an apartment to move in to. I never saw this." She exclaims.  
  
"So is that a yes?" He asks; still on one knee.  
  
"YES! A thousand times yes! Oh my god! I'm getting married!" She exclaims.  
  
Zayn walks an hands Sophie her grape juice.  
  
"Is aunt Brittany and uncle Louis getting married?" She asks.  
  
"Yes sweetie they are." I say; rocking her.  
  
She sips on her sippy cup and starts to fall asleep.  
  
Once she's asleep, Liam takes her upstairs to set her in her bed.  
  
Louis and Brittany are in their own little world sharing kisses and sweet nothings.  
  
Zayn has finally taken his seat back with Michelle and they are just conversing over stuff for the house.  
  
"Where's Annabelle?" I asked Liz.  
  
"With Niall. He can't go anywhere without her. It's adorable." Liz explains.  
  
I nod my head and rub my stomach.  
  
"Kicking?" She asks.  
  
"No, just hard to imagine I'm pregnant again. Told Harry no more kids after this." I point out.  
  
"What did he say?" She questioned.  
  
"He laughed because we both know that as soon as I'm cleared to have sex again that we'll have a lot of making up to do." I retort.  
  
"I think he's a sex addict and so are you." She responds.  
  
"I'm not. He is." I argue.  
  
"True" she agrees.  
  
I nod my head and the door swings open.  
  
"I come bearing gifts!" I hear Harry yell.  
  
I turn around before saying, "shhh, Sophie is down for a nap and you just missed another reason to celebrate."  
  
"What did I miss?" He asked.  
  
"Where's Niall and Annabelle?" I question back.  
  
"I'm right here and she's behind me." Niall butts in.  
  
"Okay then. Well our lovely friends over there just got engaged." I say pointing to Brittany and Louis.  
  
"Oh fun! Lou, whatever happens make sure you don't knock her up before the wedding like I did." He states.  
  
"Trust me mate, we're using protection." He says.  
  
"Hey hey! Children are around." I point to Annabelle.  
  
"Sorry. Let me put this stuff up." Harry claims.  
  
I nod my head and lay back.  
  
Niall takes a seat by Elizabeth and pulls Annabelle into his lap.  
  
Harry returns and pulls me up to sit down then pulling me onto his lap.  
  
"Am I crushing you?" I asked.  
  
"No you're fine. I enjoy you being on my lap." He states.  
  
"Even being 6 1/2 months pregnant?" I asked.  
  
"Yes even being 6 1/2 months pregnant." He confesses.  
  
Everyone coos and I just smile.  
  
"What time are you making dinner?" I ask.  
  
"Here in a little bit." He says.  
  
I nod my head and lay back on him.  
  
Sophie has been taking a nap for a while now and I decide to get up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Liam asks.  
  
"Going to get Sophie up. She's been sleeping for a while now." I state.  
  
He nods his head and I waddle towards the stairs before saying, "anybody gonna stop me?"  
  
I look at Harry and Liam and both of them shakes their heads.  
  
I nod my head and waddle up the stairs going to Sophie's room.  
  
I open the door and see her sleeping figure.  
  
Curls are everywhere and little snores coming from her mouth.  
  
I walk into her room and kneel down by her bed.  
  
"Sweetie, wake up. Dinner is about to get started and Annabelle is here. I know you wanna play with Annabelle." I shake her awake.  
  
She slowly raises her head and looks at me with her big brown eyes.  
  
"Hey there sunshine." I say.  
  
She nods her head and lifts her arms.  
  
I pick her up and head downstairs with her on my hip.  
  
As soon as I get off the last step, she wiggles out of my arms and heads towards Niall and Annabelle.  
  
Annabelle hops off Niall and starts to play with Sophie.  
  
I notice Harry isn't in his spot so I head into the kitchen.  
  
"Cooking dinner?" I asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He says.  
  
"What are you making?" I asked.  
  
"Everything with a baby theme." He states.  
  
"Nice way being subtle." I state.  
  
"Anything for you." He says, turning around to kiss me.  
  
I kiss him back before he deepens kiss.  
  
"God, you're so sexy." He mumbles.  
  
"And you're amazing." I mumble back.  
  
He picks me up and puts me on the counter and kisses me hard.  
  
"Just a quickie? Please?" He begs.  
  
"What about everyone in the other room?" I worry.  
  
"They'll be fine. Just gotta stay quiet." He mumbles.  
  
"Fine! Just be quick." I agree.  
  
He nods his heads and kisses me; deepening it quickly.  
  
I moan a little and he swallows it.  
  
We continue to snog until someone clears their throat.  
  
Harry jumps back as I wipe my lips.  
  
"Is dinner almost ready?" Zayn asks.  
  
"Ummm...yeah it is. Just a little more longer." Harry chimes.  
  
Zayn nods his head and turns around after saying, "nice save Harry. Might wanna fix that problem before dinner."  
  
Harry and I look down at his pants an it's inevitable to deny that his pants look tighter than usual.  
  
"Thanks Zayn." He complies before Zayn leaves.  
  
I hop off the counter and bend down in front of Harry.  
  
"What are you thinking?" He whisper-yells at me.  
  
"Fixing your problem. I may be pregnant, but doesn't mean you have to suffer." I state; unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  
  
He just nods his head and bites his lip.  
  
I pull down his pants and boxers before grabbing his cock with my hand; sliding it up and down.  
  
He bites his lip harder as I take him in my mouth.  
  
I slowly bob my head up and down taking more of him.  
  
"God, your mouth and lips feel and look amazing around my cock." He whispers.  
  
I moan around him and he bucks his hips forcing more of him into my mouth.  
  
I bob my head faster knowing that he's close.  
  
"Oh god, Erika! So close. Keep going. Doing so well for daddy. Such a good girl." He moans.  
  
I moan around him again and he came without warning.  
  
I swallowed all that he gave and licked him clean before pulling his pants back up.  
  
He helps me up and kisses me; tasting himself on my lips.  
  
"Go brush your teeth and dinner will be done by the time you're finished." He says.  
  
I nod my head and start to go upstairs to do as I was told.  
  
I get into the bathroom and feel a strong kick after strong kick in my stomach.  
  
"AHHHHH!" I yell.  
  
I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and into the bedroom before seeing everyone at the door.  
  
Harry runs to me and grabs my face, "what's wrong?"   
  
"Kicks really REALLY strong hurts a lot!" I scream.  
  
"Are you going into labour?" He panics.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe! It just hurts! A LOT!" I scream.  
  
"Okay. Everyone to the hospital! She might be in labour!" Harry yells.  
  
Everyone nods and runs to get their things and grab the kids.  
  
"Okay sweetie, deep breaths! Let's get you to the car. NIALL!" He yells.  
  
"Yeah mate?" Niall comes up and questions.  
  
"Make sure the stove is off. Actually make sure everything is off." He commands.  
  
Niall nods his head as another strong kick hits me.  
  
"AHHHHH" I scream.  
  
"Okay c'mon love, let's go." Harry says ushering me slowly out of the room.  
  
I nod my head and shuffle out of the room.  
  
"LIAM! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Harry yells.  
  
"Yeah, coming! What do you need me for?" He asks from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Pick her up for me. You're the strongest out of all of us." Harry claims.  
  
Liam takes the stairs 2 at a time; reaching us in no time.  
  
"Alright Erika. 1...2...3" he counts before picking me up bridal style.  
  
I lay my head back, but then shoot back up as another kick happens.  
  
"Is it Louis that's causing this?" He asks.  
  
"What am I causing?" Louis asks.  
  
"Not you! One of the babies!" Liam retorts.  
  
"One? Wait, what?!" He questions.  
  
"I'll explain later! Right now she may or may not be in labour and we need to get her to the hospital!" Liam retorts.  
  
Liam carries me all the way to the front door and sets me down.  
  
"Let's put this on you" he says handing me my jacket.  
  
I put it on then bend over; putting my hands on my knees.  
  
"Oh dear god! This is fucking worse than the first! Jesus Christ!" I yell.  
  
"Okay Erika, you need to take deep breaths!" Harry demands.  
  
He starts doing it and I follow shortly after.  
  
After calming down a little, I start to breathe normally.  
  
"Okay, I may be fine for now. Let me just relax." I say; waddling to sit down.  
  
I lay down on the couch and just breathing deeply.  
  
"Are you for sure? We can still go to the hospital." Harry worries.  
  
I nod my head and close my eyes.  
  
"Well someone wanna explain the 'one of the babies' and the 'Louis' thing now." Louis asks.  
  
"I have no clue, mate." Zayn says.  
  
"Don't ask us." Brittany says pointing to her and Michelle.  
  
"Erika?" Louis questions me.  
  
"I'm having twins. One is named Liam and the other is named Louis. Louis likes to kick me like a football while Liam is much calmer. Louis will be a daddy's boy while Liam with be a mummy's boy." I explain.  
  
"Louis likes to influence Liam which may have been the cause for why she seemed like she was going into labour." Harry claims.  
  
"So wait let me get this straight. Erika is pregnant with twins, one of them is named Louis and the other is named Liam, and Louis likes to treat her as a soccer ball?" He questions.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Harry says.  
  
"So what was this dinner for?" Louis asks.  
  
"It was for the announcement of the twins and their names." Harry explains.  
  
"Well then. I'm honored to have one of them named after me. Congratulations you two." He states.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations." Zayn pipes in.  
  
"Erika! Why didn't you tell us?" Brittany exclaims.  
  
"Wanted to keep it a secret for the dinner party." I say.  
  
"So wait how come you three aren't surprised?" Michelle asks.  
  
"We already knew. As for Liam we don't know how he found out." Elizabeth proclaims.  
  
"I found out just yesterday, from her being tired and feeling kicks. Had to sing them a song to calm down." Liam confessed.  
  
Everyone but me, Harry, Elizabeth, and Niall nod their heads.  
  
"So wanna continue on with the dinner?" Niall asks.  
  
"Really?!" I state.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry." He claims.  
  
"When are you not?" I retort.  
  
"Sleeping or having sex." He confesses.  
  
"Figured that. Speaking of the sex, where are the kids?" I asked.  
  
"Upstairs playing. After you calmed down, they went upstairs." Harry remembers.  
  
I nod my head and just relax.  
  
"I'll continue the food." He states, walking back to the kitchen.  
  
"Such an eventful day." Louis finally says


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lifts my shirt just over my belly before kissing it, "still so damn beautiful, babe."
> 
> "Oh, shush you!" I exclaim, taking my shirt off the rest of the way.
> 
> "Oh, it's this kinda night!" He says excited.
> 
> "No! I'm just changing. Calm down." I scold him; rolling my eyes.
> 
> "Damn it, a husband could only hope." He smirks.
> 
> "Yeah, yeah." I say pulling my jeans down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! I'm going to put this on hold until I'm finish with "Hold Me Tight"

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Michelle asks.

"I'm positive. Now if one more person asks me if I want to go, I will personally smack you outside the head." I groan.

After I said that I got no more questions about going so I laid my head down.

As I did that Harry calls out, "dinner is ready!"

"Ugh! Just when I get relaxed!" I yell.

Harry comes to me and helps me up.

"I know love, but you gotta eat." He states.

"I know" I huff in response.

Everyone follows us in and before I can sit down Harry starts to say something, "I know this was supposed to be a surprise, but now that you know...Erika is pregnant with twins and the godparents are Louis, Liam and now Brittany. Sophie's godparents are Niall and Elizabeth. If we have a fourth one, which I fully intend on making it happen, the god parents will be Zayn and Michelle."

"Yeah, like he said we named the godparents and we're having 2 boys. Liam and Louis, we're very blessed to be able to have twins. We will eventually have a fourth kid, but not for a while. He may want one soon, but I'm the one carrying them so he can survive for a while." I speak.

Harry looks at me dumbfounded before saying, " I want another one soon. We're not getting any younger."

"True, but we're only twenty-eight and twenty-seven. We have time. I have to recover from having twins and getting them settled into a schedule and Sophie starting school next year, we'll be busy." I retort.

He sighs before agreeing, "Alright, anything for you."

"Okay then. Now that's settled, as you can tell Harry has prepared us a 'baby' theme dinner. Anything baby, he made it." I speak finally.

Harry nods his head as I take a seat and as he sits next to me.

"Chow down!" Harry announces.

Everybody starts to grab food as I just wait till everyone is done.

Once everyone is done I get my plate and start a conversation with Zayn.

"So twins? How does it feel?" He asks.

"Yeah, it feels like carrying twins. Quite heavy." I answer.

"Yeah, me and Michelle were thinking about starting a family. Just not until we're ready." He comments.

"That's great, Zayn. It really is. How did you come about this?" I ask.

"Seeing you and Elizabeth with your families. It's what we both want." He answers honestly.

"Oh wow. I'm glad I could be an influence on your decision." I tell him.

He nods his head and takes a bite of his food before saying, "I'm thinking about proposing to her."

I bout choke on my food, "what?", I ask.

"Yeah, I really do love her. She means the world to me, Erika. She really does. I don't know what life would be like without her." He confesses.

"Zayn Malik, so deep. I'm glad. You should do it. She'd be ecstatic. She really will." I tell him.

"Really? She doesn't seem the type to get married." He fusses.

"Oh, but she is. I know her so well as she knows me so well." I say.

"Okay, then I'm gonna do it. Keep it a surprise, yeah?" He pleads.

"My lips are sealed. Do you need any help? I mean I can't do much but I can try. Have you talked to any of the boys?" I stress.

"No, you're the first person I've told." He confesses.

"Oh my. So any help?" I ask again.

"Yeah, if you can, can you help me pick out a ring? You know her so well, I would much rather have you come than one of the boys." He offers.

"I'd love to. I'll just have to sneak around Harry. Which will be difficult." I remind him.

"Yeah I know, but I bet if you say you're with me, he'll let you come." He says.

"Probably. As long as I'm not by myself he's fine. So when do you want to go?" I question.

"How about next Wednesday?" He suggests.

"That would work. I'll just have to work on some projects for some of the bands then I can take break." I remark.

"Okay, next Wednesday it is. Thanks so much Erika." He cheers.

"It's my pleasure, Zayn" I say.

The dinner continues on until I hear Annabelle and Sophie arguing.

"I'll go check on them." I tell Harry.

He nods his head and I go check on the girls.

I walk up to Sophie's room and knock on the door.

I get no answer, so I walk in.

They are still arguing.

"Let me see my doll!" Sophie yells.

"No! She's pretty. I wanna play with her." Annabelle retorts.

"It's my doll! So gimme!" Sophie shouts.

"GIRLS! What's wrong?" I yell above the two of them.

"Mummy, Annabelle won't give me back my dollie!" Sophie confirms.

"Annabelle, can you please give Sophie back her doll?" I ask in a sweet tone.

"Yes Aunt Erika." She says handing Sophie her doll back.

Sophie has a death grip on her doll.

"Now, if you girls are hungry, come downstairs and get something." I tell them.

They leave the room running.

"NO RUNNING GIRLS!" I shout after them.

As soon as I yell at them, they slow down and walk normally. 

Sophie still has a grip on her dollie as Harry fixes her a plate.

"What happened?" He asks me.

"Annabelle took Sophie's doll and wasn't giving it back. Nothing too big." I tell him.

"So that's why she wouldn't let go of it." He says.

I nod my head and take my original seat.

"So who's ready for games?" Harry beams.

"Games?" I ask; confused.

"Oh right, Erika, this is also your baby shower! Surprise?" Harry beams holding his hands up.

"What? How?" I question.

"I just texted everyone on Monday, telling them I was gonna throw you a surprise baby shower. So when you decided on this dinner I knew it would be perfect." He recalls.

"So wait, this dinner was planned for tomorrow! How in the hell did you manage to tell everyone the change of the baby shower?" I ask.

"Oh, I just told them in person, besides Louis, he kinda had a feeling the date would change." He confirms.

"But they still didn't know about the twins? I'm so confused right now." I tell him.

"No they didn't know about the twins. I just told them to buy a lot of things but double it. They all just figured that we would be having the baby's things doubled just in case. None of them questioned." He explains.

"So, how the hell did you know and not tell me?" I pointedly ask Elizabeth.

"Easy, just keep you preoccupied with something else you'd never expect anything." She smirks.

"So many names I want to call you right now!" I retort.

"Love you too!" She beams.

I roll my eyes and then look at everyone, "so where's the gifts?"

"In the spare bedroom, now. Before they were in the closet, but Louis moved them to the spare bedroom.

"So the twins' bedroom?" I ask.

"No, the twins' bedroom is already completed. Had to switch them because the other room was bigger." Harry confesses.

"Oh my god! I'm so fucking confused right now." I state.

"I know you are. Let's just put it at this, this is your baby shower/dinner and everyone here was in the complete dark about the twins until about 2 hours ago." Harry explains.

"Alright, whatever. Let's play some games." I say standing up and walking into the living room.

"Wait! Gotta put this on you!" Harry booms.

He puts on a sash that says 'I'm pregnant...with twins'.

"Not even gonna question on how you could fit all this on a sash." I retort.

He gives me a kiss before I sit down in the middle of the couch.

"So wait, how come this isn't an engagement party too?" I quiz.

"We'll set a date for that. Tonight's all about you." Louis answers.

I huff in response and just lay back.

"First game! Guess what Erika's diameter is." Harry cheers.

He passes out pens and papers and everyone starts to write down their answers.

Harry grabs Niall's SnapBack and goes around having people drop their answers in the hat.

"Alright, Erika, stand up." Harry commands.

I stand up with his help and he brings out a measuring strip.

He reads all the answers to himself before taking me by the waist and starts to measure me.

"Erika, you're at 44 inches in diameter." Harry says.

I hear Michelle, Elizabeth and Brittany all cheer.

"Lemme guess, all three of you put that down." I state.

"Yeah we did" they say in unison.

"Alrighty then. What's their prize, Haz?" I ask.

"Each of them get their choice of a full spa day at any location in the city!" He exclaims.

"Wow!" They all say again in unison.

He just beams before nodding his head.

"Alright next game!" He announces.

Louis leaves the room and comes back with baby diapers.

"Guess the candy!" He cheers.

"Oh, God" I mutter; sitting back down.

"There are 5 diapers with a different candy bar melted in it. You have to have the most right." Harry explains.

Once again he passes out pens and papers so people can write down their answers.

The first one gets passed around and I smell it.

I write down butterfingers because I can tell from the nugent.

The next one gets passed around and I write down kit-kats.

The third one was snickers.

The fourth one was Hershey's with almonds.

The last one was a 1000 grand bar.

"Alright everyone. Ready for the answers?" Harry asks.

We all nod our heads as he pulls out a paper with the answers.

"First one was Butterfingers, the second one was Kit-Kats, the third one was snickers, the fourth one was Hershey's with almonds and the last one was a 1000 grand bar." He announces.

Me, Niall, Elizabeth, and Brittany all cheer.

"How did you know what they were?" Harry asks me.

"I've been eating chocolate for the past two pregnancies. I know my chocolate." I retort.

He nods his head before saying, "Niall since you're the only male that got it, you get a week off of planning for the birthday parties. As for you three, you guys get a night out with your love ones. All on me" he announced.

"What?" I question.

"You heard me right! Dinner for all of us!" He exclaims.

"Alrighty next game!" He pronounces.

"Oh, boy. What game is it this time?" I question.

"The 'No Say' game. You each get a safety pin and you can't say the babies names. So let's begin!" He cheers.

Louis passes out safety pins to everyone and they clip them on to their shirts.

"So, while we're playing one game it's time for Erika to open up her gifts! Tommo, can you get them." Harry says dodging Louis' name.

Louis nods his head and leaves the room to retrieve the gifts.

"This is gonna be entertaining." I whisper to Elizabeth.

"Yeah it will! Can't say either of the names, wonder who's gonna win?" She asks.

"Harry will slip eventually, Niall and Brittany will too. Payne will slip too. Tomlinson can stick till towards the end. Which leaves me, you, Michelle and Zayn." I state being careful of the babies' names.

"Nice wordplay. You'll probably win. You always call people by their last name so if you say baby Styles' no one will know which one." She suggests.

"Oh, I know. That's my plan or use nicknames." I tell.

She nods her head as Louis comes back into the room.

He sets everything down in front of me after Harry moves the coffee table.

"Alright first gift!" He beams.

I pick a random gift and see that it's from Zayn and Michelle.

"Who's it from?" Harry questions.

"Zayn and Michelle" I answer.

I open the gift and see that it's a huge set of baby bottles.

"Thanks guys!" I thank them.

They nod their heads and I pick out another gift.

"This one is from LiLi!" I cheer.

I open it and see that it's a bunch of baby boy clothes for newborns.

"Oh yay! They can have a different outfit on for a while!" I gleam.

I pick another one up and it's from Louis.

"This has Tomlinson all written on it." I beam.

I open the gift and it's more clothes and baby bottles.

"These will be coming into handy like the other ones." I instruct.

The next one is from Brittany and for some odd reason I have a feeling it has to deal with food.

"Brittany, lemme guess you bought food for them?" I ask her.

"How did you know?" She questions back.

"Because I know how you are." I state.

She nods her head as I open the gift only to reveal baby food of all sorts.

"Thanks Britt." I tell her.

"You're welcome." She replies.

Next is from Elizabeth and Niall.

"This one is from Liz and Niall." I tell Harry.

He nods his head and I open the gift only to see a box that contains the greatest in technology baby monitors.

"They will work anywhere in the house! Even outside or at your neighbor!" Niall explains.

I nod my head before saying, "these will definitely come in handy!"

I continue to open gifts getting more clothes, toys, and more bottles.

Harry has disappeared before coming out with a huge basket filled with baby items.

"Wow!" Is all I can reply.

"It has everything those babies need. From diapers to toys to even clothes." He explains.

I just nod my head from being to stunned to talk.

"OW! Baby Styles, I'm not a soccer ball." I say to my stomach as a strong kick came.

"Was that Louis?" Both Liam, Harry and Louis all say together.

"Cough over the pins! Yes, it was him." I demand.

They give me their pins and I place them on my shirt.

"So Harold what's next?" I asked.

"Well, I baked you a cake! With the babies name on it also say 'Happy Mama!'" He decides to tell me.

"Well you might as well bring it in here." I suggest.

He scurries off the the kitchen as Brittany asks, "so why Louis and Liam?"

"Pin, because we like the names. They have meanings in our lives so might as well name them after our best friends." I state.

She hands me her pin and I clasp it on.

"Okay then." She says and I just nod my head.

Harry returns back with the cake and it has candles on it.

"Not my birthday Haz." I state.

"I know, but can't go wrong with candles." He says.

"Guess not." I say before blowing out the candles.

Harry cuts the cake and places them on plates with forks before handing them out.

"Shouldn't our family be here?" I randomly ask.

"Speaking of them, they should be arriving in 3...2...1" he says as soon as I hear a knock on the door.

I get up with the help of Harry and walk to the door.

I open the door and I see Anne, Genma, Robin, my mom, my sister and Ella at the door.

"Hello sweetie. How are you?" Anne asks coming in.

"I'm fine. Did Harry tell you?" I question.

"That you're expecting twins? Of course he did." She answers.

I just nod my head as Gemma comes and gives me a hug, "it's such a wonderful thing to hear that I'm gonna be an aunt again!"

"Yeah, told your brother no more kids for a while. He laughed and said 'we'll see about that.'" I tell her.

"He's always loved kids and wanted his own for so long. The fact that you can give him that is amazing." She replies.

I nod my head in understanding before giving Robin a hug.

"Glad to see you." He tells me.

"Same to you." I reply back.

I hug my mom as she greets me, "you look lovely, Erika. So glowing."

"Thanks mom. Meagan, nice to see you again." I greet my sister.

"Would say the same to you. Ella's been dying to see you. Where's Sophie?" She asks.

"Upstairs with Annabelle, if Ella wants to join them, she's more than welcome to." I tell her.

Before I know it Ella is up the stairs; leaving all of us.

"Please sit." I say to them.

At this point, Harry has already grabbed the chairs from the dining room for extra seating.

"So what game are you playing?" Anne asks.

"The 'no-say baby names' game." I reply.

"Oh, where are our pins Harry?" She questions him.

"Right here, mum." He replies; handing the new arrivals their pins.

"So what are the names?" My mom asks.

"Liam and Louis" Harry replies.

I nod my head in agreement.

"Such good names." Mom says.

"Yeah, I like them." Meagan agrees.

"So who's winning?" Anne asks.

"I am." I answer.

"Good for you." She applauds.

I smile as I eat my cake. It's marble cake with buttercream icing.

"This is really good cake, Haz." I tell him.

"Why thank you my love." He coos; picking me up and kissing me.

Everyone coos as he sits down with me on my lap.

"Am I-" I begin to say.

"Crushing me? No, for the final time. Now eat up." He finishes for me.

I huff in response and continue to eat.

Harry starts to rub my sides slightly.

I start to laugh, "stop."

"What?" He asks dazed.

"You were tickling me and I told you to stop." I say to him.

"Sorry, was just reminiscing." He states.

"On what?" I ask.

"Oh, just college years and when Sophie was born, our various trips, our success in careers, and our families and friends." He whispers to me.

"What about them?" I question.

"We've succeeded so much with finishing college and starting a family to having our dream careers. We did it baby!" He tells me.

I look around and see everyone having fun and talking to each; enjoying themselves.

"Yeah, we did do it." I start, "several times."

I wiggle my butt in his crotch and he holds me still.

"Stop or else." He warns.

"Or else what?" I ask seductively.

"I will take you upstairs and make everyone hear how good I am in bed." He retorts.

"You wouldn't!" I snort.

"Don't doubt me, babe." He warns.

I stay quiet and still as everyone is talking.

"So Erika, who's the godparents?" Meagan asks.

"LiLi and Lou. Oh, also Brittany now." I cheer.

"That's so sweet. Still having the same cravings?" She asks.

"Of course. You would think with twin boys I would have different cravings but for some reason I'm still craving chocolate." I answer.

She laughs and that's the end of our conversation.

"Ow! Would you stop!" I yell at my stomach.

"Louis?" Zayn asks.

"Pin and yes. It seems like he's always wound up. Just ready to come out, I suppose." I answer.

Zayn hands me his pin as he nods his head.

"How's Liam?" Anne asks, already handing me her pin.

"He's doing good, just sleeping. He won't get wound up until the other one does something. That's when everything goes downhill." I answer.

"Why? What's happened?" My mom and Anne asks in unison.

"Just earlier it felt like I was going into labour with both of them treating me like a soccer ball. So everyone was running around the house trying to help me get ready to go to the hospital. After a while though I took deep breaths and they finally calm down." I reminisce.

"Oh dear, that painful?" Robin asks.

"Yes, quite. Much worst than the first one." I chuckle.

He nods his head as Harry starts to rub my sides again.

"Would you stop?" I whisper to him.

"Sorry. Just outta habit." He apologizes.

"It's fine, just tickles." I say; squirming on his lap.

"Would YOU stop?" He retorts.

"Sorry, just outta habit." I smirk.

"Tease." He says.

"As always." I smile.

He tickles me lightly as revenge and I start to squirm on his lap.

"You guys are too adorable." Michelle says.

"Yeah, well if he would stop tickling me I would be able to pay attention more." I say, panting lightly.

She laughs at that before saying, "still the same Harry from college."

"Wait, what about college Harry?" Niall asks.

"That he's still the same. Tickling Erika every shot he gets. I remember the time when we all went to the movie and Harry made her sit on his lap just because it 'saved a seat for someone else', but throughout the whole movie he kept tickling her and making her laugh harder at the movie." Michelle reminds.

"Or how about the time we were all in the elevator and he would poke her in her sides and blame some one else, but she always knew it was him." Liz butts in.

"Oh god, lets not forget graduation where Louis and Liam threw her into the fountain and Harry jumped in right after her and started to tickle her and ended up getting him wet in the process of her splashing." Niall remembers.

"HA! Knew you would slip! Hand over the pin Horan!" I say loudly.

"Damn! Thought I could've got away with it." He curses.

"Never with me. Anything else you wanna reminisce about? It's calming the twins down." I state.

"Oh, your wedding when you was walking down the aisle he started to tickle you and you was laughing so hard that you had to stop at the end just to breathe." Liam claims.

"Oh god, I remember that." I agree.

"Also after Sophie was born all he would do when you wasn't holding her was showering her with kisses, sweet nothings and would tickle her every so often." Zayn butts in.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm very ticklish and it's always Harry that causes it." I say.

"That and he will never change." Louis says.

"He's changed a little. He's a great dad, a loving godfather, and a fantastic husband." I state.

"Yeah, but we all already knew that when you guys went to the day care center when you was pregnant with Sophie. He loved playing with the kids, he couldn't get enough." Liam says.

"Haha, very funny guys." I snort.

"What? It's true. I mean none of us really changed. Louis is still a goofball, Liam is still serious with a childish side, Niall is still Irish, Zayn is still Mr. Heart on his sleeve, Brittany is still Mrs. Food, and I am still me." Michelle says; handing her pin before I could say anything.

"What about me?" Liz whines.

"You're still that great girl that has an edgy fashion taste." I state.

She smiles as she lays her hand on my thigh.

I cover her hand with mine as I smile at her.

"Thank you." I state.

"For what?" Everyone asks in unison.

"For being here for me, for being my friends and now being my family." I admit.

"Aww love, don't get too sappy." Harry says.

"Shut it you." I say.

He sticks his tongue out and I bend down to kiss him.

"I love you so much." He states.

"And I love you, forever and always." I reply back.

He kisses me again and sits back.

"Okay so what's next?" I asked.

"Unless there are any more presents, the night is over. You seem tired." Harry says.

"Actually, we have gifts for Erika. Robin, be a dear and go to the car and get them." Anne speaks up.

"So do we. I'll go get them." My mom says.

Robin and my mom go outside to retrieve their gifts.

"Oh, what did you get?" I ask; curiously.

"You'll find out." Anne says.

I bounce up and down in excitement; forgetting that I'm on Harry's lap.

"Babe, keep going and I'll fall through with my earlier threat." He warns.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to see what your mum got the twins." I say.

"That's a first." He snorts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask with anger in my voice.

"Every time I surprise you, you get upset. Now that it's my mum your excited. I'm just upset." He explains.

"Well, sorry, I'm just used to yours. Your mum barely does it. So it's kinda cool. Also, let's not forget I'm still hormonal." I soothe.

"I know, just when I surprise you, act a little more surprised." He compromises.

"Fine." I agree.

He leans up and kisses me before saying, "thank you."

Robin and my mom come back in with a shitload of gifts.

"Holy crap!" I say amazed.

"We kinda went over board." They say.

"Kinda? I say a whole lot." I gleam.

They nod their heads and set all the gifts down on front of me and Harry.

I go through all the gifts getting toys, more baby bottles, diapers, food, clothes, blankets, and two mobiles for the cribs.

"Oh my god, so much stuff. Harry, where are we gonna put it all?" I ask him.

"We'll figure it out." He confirms.

I nod my head and try to get up.

"What do you want? I'll go get it." Harry asks.

"I'm thirsty and hungry." I tell him.

"Well, I'll get you more food and some apple juice. Does that sound good?" He asks.

"Yeah, thank you." I tell him.

"No problem, baby." He says getting us up and letting me sit back down.

"So Erika, are you happy?" Anne asks.

"I guess so, I mean I love being pregnant and all that, but I guess I'm ready for them to come out." I state.

"So everything's fine with Harry?" She questions.

"Yeah, he's so demanding though, like he put me on bed rest because my feet hurt and Lou kicks me so often." I tell her.

"That's Harry for you. Always so protective for the ones he loves." Gemma answers.

"I heard my name being said. What awful things did they say about me?" Harry bellows.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about how you're a wonderful, protective husband." I answer.

"Damn straight!" He beams.

"Harold, language." Anne warns.

"Mum, I'm old enough to do what I please." He retorts.

"I don't care. You have children in the house and two on the way." She reminds him.

"I know mum, just let me have a little fun." He argues.

"Fine, just keep the language to a minimum." She compromises.

He nods his head as he hands me my food and drink.

Before I could start eating he picks me up and puts me back into his lap.

I don't ask if I'm crushing him because his answer will be no, so I just begin to eat.

"Harry do you have anything else planned?" Robin asks.

"No, you can all stay if you want, but I know she's getting tired and any minute now Louis will start kicking." He answers.

"Ow, would you stop? Mommy's having fun!" I say just after his comment.

"Point proven. Are you tired?" He asks.

"A little, not much really." I answer.

"Well let's get you to bed." He says.

I nod my head as everyone gets up.

"Want me to put all that in the twins room?" Liam asks.

"If you don't mind." Harry tells him.

Liam grabs some of the stuff and heads up to the twins' room.

Louis, Zayn, and Niall follow behind with the rest of the stuff.

Harry helps me up as he stands up to wish everyone good-bye.

"Goodbye love." Anne says before hugging me.

"Goodbye, have a safe trip back home." I say.

"Bye Erika." Robin says as him and Anne walk out of the door.

Gemma comes and hugs me before saying, "goodbye and be safe. See you in a couple of months."

"Bye Gemma, will do. Yes, see you soon." I say.

She walks out as Ella runs into the room.

"Louis told me everyone was leaving." She says.

"Yeah, let's go Ella, Erika see you soon." Meagan tells me.

I nod my head and wave goodbye ask they walk out.

"Call me if you need anything. Love you." Mom says; hugging me.

"I will. Love you too, mom." I soothe her.

She smiles and leaves.

All that's left is my friends as we wait for the boys to finish putting the stuff up.

"What's taking them so long?" Liz asks.

"With them, we never know." I retort.

We laugh as they come down.

"What's so funny?" Liam questions.

"Nothing, just wondering what was taking you guys so long." I answer.

"Oh, we were just putting the stuff up." Liam answers back.

"You didn't have to do that. I would've done it." I state.

"No you wouldn't." Harry pipes in.

"Shut it." I retort.

"It's fine, you should check it out when we leave." He says.

I nod my head as everyone hugs me and says goodbye.

I wish them goodbyes as they all walk through the door.

Harry closes and locks the door before coming to me.

"You won the last game, wanna know what your prize is?" He asks.

I nod my head in wanting to know what it is.

"For one week you can go out and do whatever you please." He announces.

"YES!" I shout excitedly.

"You seem excited." He comments.

"You've had me cooped up! What did you expect?" I retort.

"True, so what are you going to do?" He asks.

"Don't know yet. Have some projects to work on. Might take Sophie out shopping for clothes then meet up with the girls a couple times." I state.

"That's good. They would enjoy that. Maybe we could have the winners dinner this week too." He replies.

"That would be nice, also me and the girls could have our spa day, which means you're stuck with watching Sophie. Have fun with that." I state.

"I will, she loves me so we'll have a blast." He claims.

"Sure you will." I tell him with sarcasm in my tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questions.

"Oh, nothing. You'll just see how it feels taking care of a three year old without any help like I did when you was at the office." I remind.

"We'll be fine. Now let's go to bed, yeah?" He suggests.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm tired and for ONCE Louis has stopped kicking." I agree.

"It means he's calming down, I hope." He says.

"You and I both." I tell him.

We head upstairs and I go check on Sophie while Harry goes into our bedroom.

I see that she's already in her pajamas and sleeping so I walk out of her room.

I walk into our room and see Harry stripping down to his boxers.

"Thank you." I thank him quietly.

"For what?" He questions looking at me.

"Tonight. It was amazing." I say to him.

"It was great to see you happy. It's the least I could do." He tells me.

"Yeah I know. It was nice of you to do this." I say.

He comes towards me and places a kiss on lips.

"I love you." I mumble.

"And I love you, never forget that." He tells me kissing me on the lips again.

I smile and deepen the kiss.

We break apart after a while; both a little breathless.

"God, I miss that." He mumbles against my lips.

"2 1/2 months. That's all." I say.

He kisses me again before saying, "I know.

He takes my hand and leads me to the bed where he sits down.

He lifts my shirt just over my belly before kissing it, "still so damn beautiful, babe."

"Oh, shush you!" I exclaim, taking my shirt off the rest of the way.

"Oh, it's this kinda night!" He says excited.

"No! I'm just changing. Calm down." I scold him; rolling my eyes.

"Damn it, a husband could only hope." He smirks.

"Yeah, yeah." I say pulling my jeans down.

I hear a wolf whistle and I just ignore it.

I pick out a pair of basketball shorts and one of his shirts.

I go to the bed and lay down with Harry shortly following me.

He pulls me into him and we both fall asleep shortly after.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives Sophie chocolate so the girls leave the guys to fend for themselves for the day. However when I get back I find out Harry didn't really watch Sophie and had Liam do it. 
> 
> Just read to find out what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!

I wake up the next morning with Harry clung to me like a koala, barely being able to move.

"Harry, Harry, wake up," I whisper to him. 

"5 more minutes, please," he begs.

"No! We got stuff to do," I tell him.

He huffs and gives in.

Slowly he unravels himself from me and I'm able to get up.

"Wait," he says.

I look at him and he bends down, kissing my stomach and saying hello to the boys.

"You're such a cheeseball, did you know this?" I asked after getting up. 

"I'm your cheeseball," he quirks.

"That you are, so today we have to visit Louis and Brittany," I tell him.

"Why?" he asks. 

"To see how the newly engaged couple are," I tell him.

"We're doing just fine," I hear Louis' high pitched voice come through. 

"Would you stop doing that? Where's my daughter?" I ask Louis, turning to face him.

"Downstairs with Brittany," he simply replies.

"At least I can trust her in not giving her sweets," I proclaim.

Louis gives us a fake heartbreak face with his hand over his heart, "I'm offended" 

"No, you're not. You never are," I tell him.

"True, so wanna help us plan for our engagement party and everything else?" he admits. 

"Sure, why not?! I mean it's not like I can do anything else," I complain.

"Babe, you can do a lot of things, I just refuse you to do them," Harry coos.

I walk out of the room and downstairs, automatically seeing Brittany.

"Hey," I greet her. 

"Hey, hormones acting up again?" she asks.

"As always, you know what frustrates me?" I reply back.

"What?"

"The fact that I can't do anything because I'm on bed rest. You know I got done with all my work on Tuesday! Tuesday, Brittany," I exclaim to her.

"Really now?" she asks.

"Yeah, really. Now I don't have anything to do," I huff in response.

"Well we could rally up all the girls and go do our spa day today?" she suggests.

"Yeah, let's do that, I need out of this dang house," I say.

"Okay, well I'll call Liz and Michelle," she says leaving the room.

"Hello sweetie, how was your morning?" I ask Sophie.

"Fun! Uncle Louis and Aunt Brittany played with me while you and daddy was sleeping. Uncle Louis gave me candy to make sure I stayed quiet," she admits to me.

"Louis! Get your butt down here!" I yell up the stairs.

"What?" he says a little bit too cheery.

"You gave her candy again?! How many times do I have to tell you to not give her candy! Unless you want to have her for the day and deal with her hyperness?" I scold at him.

"Oooooooo, Uncle Louis is in trouble," Sophie giggles.

"Oh you're not getting out of this either, missy, you should've told Uncle Louis no to the candy," I say to her.

"It was chocolate, I can't say no to chocolate," she says.

"Okay that's it! Louis; me, Brittany, Michelle, and Liz are having a spa day today. You on the one hand get to deal with my soon to be hyper daughter with my husband," I tell him.

"Wait, what about a hyper daughter?" Harry butts in.

"Louis gave Sophie chocolate again," I tell him.

"Not again?" he asks.

I nod my head and he just shake his.

"So?" he asks.

"So, me and the girls are going to go on our spa day today while you and Louis here takes care of Sophie," I instruct him.

He nods his head in agreement before saying, "What about Niall?"

"I don't know, ask him over, I don't really care," I tell him.

"Okay, deep breaths, in through the nose and out of the mouth," he says holding my sides.

I take deep breaths and close my eyes for 20 seconds.

"Better?" he asks.

I nod my head and give him a kiss.

"I'm gonna go and get ready," I tell him giving him one last kiss and heading up the stairs.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked once I and Brittany are outside the house.

"I know I'm gonna hit up that massage area, you'll probably do the mud bath, Liz and Michelle will either probably go tanning or something," Brittany says.

"Probably, a mud bath sounds kinda nice," I say with a matter-of-fact tone.

I see Brittany nod her head in agreement before hopping into my Range Rover.

"Are you even allowed to drive?" she asks.

"I am when he knows I'm going out. Other than that, no," I explain to her.

She shakes her head in disbelief from what I just told her.

"Don't do that, I never get out!" I yell at her.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I said that we could do our spa day today," she said.

"Thank you by the way, I don't know what I would do without you," I tell her.

"Probably, somewhere around the world traveling," she reminds me.

"I was planning that anyway with you," I tell her.

"Then I don't know," she says.

I nod my head and stop in front of Zayn's and Michelle's house.

I honk the horn twice and Michelle is running outside and jumps in the car.

"Why you running so fast?" I asked.

"Zayn," she says then laughs.

"I swear you two are something else," Brittany butts in.

I start to drive to Niall's and Liz's place while Brittany and Michelle are talking.

"Okay guys, Liz is about to get in," I tell them.

I park in front of their house and I see Niall coming out.

I roll down Brittany's window while Niall catches his breath.

"Do you really have to take her?" he asks.

"Yes, while you are more than welcome to go to my place with Annabelle," I tell him.

"Is Harry there?" he questions.

"Yes and so is Louis," I say.

"Alright, I'll go. Let me go get Liz," he says jogging back into the house.

Next thing I see is Liz waddling down the walkway and scooting her way into the seat.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"You don't even wanna know, how did .3you get out?" she questions back.

"Spa day," I simply tell her.

She nods her head and relaxes as the car starts to move.

"He likes car rides," I hear Liz say.

"You're having a boy!" I yell which causes Brittany and Michelle look at us.

"Yeah, his name's gonna be James Elijah Horan," she tells us.

"Oh wow! Congratulations," I tell her.

"Thanks," she concludes.

We reach the spa called ’Once in a Lifetime' and I find a parking spot and park in it.

We all get out and head into the air conditioned building.

"Welcome to Once in a Lifetime! Where in this lifetime you'll have one amazing time," the person greets us.

"Hi, Styles, please," I say to her.

"Are you Erika Styles?" she asks.

"Yes, I am," I answer her.

"Good, well we have a special for you that your husband gave to you," the receptionist tells me.

"What about my friends?" I asked her.

"They have a different schedule than you, if you don't mind coming with me," she says to me.

"Well guys, I'll see you whenever," I tell them as I go with the receptionist.

"So what is this so called special?" I asked her.

"Well first you're gonna get your hair and nails done, we have a specific area that we have specialists that have worked with pregnant women like yourself," she tells me.

"Okay what else?" I asked her.

"Then you're going to get a massage with our special chairs that we have, after that you will be getting a mud bath and lastly we have a makeup team on standby to do you're makeup before you leave today," she tells me.

"Okay, well lead the way," I finally tell her.

She leads me through a door where there's a couple of hair stylist and manicurists.

"Erika, please take a seat," one of the hair stylists said.

I take a seat in one of the plushy chairs.

"Your husband gave us specific instructions to not ask you what you would like," another one said.

"Ummm, okay then," I admit.

They get to work with doing my hair as the manicurist starts to do my nails. I just sit back and relax.

Once my nails were done they had to wash my hair and dry it off.

They started to straighten my hair before they took a big curling iron and started to curl my hair.

"We thought it would be nice for you to have loose curls for your hair," one of them says.

"Okay, that's fine with me," I tell her.

They finish up my hair by putting in hair spray on it.

"Okay, you're done," she says.

"Okay, now where do I go for my massage?" I ask.

"Just go down the hall it’s the second door on your left," she instructs me.

"Okay, good, thank you," I tell them.

"You're welcome, if you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" one asks.

"6 1/2 months along," I answer.

"Oh, wow, how many?" another asks.

"Twins," I answer again.

"Boys or girls?" another one asks.

"Boys, Louis and Liam," I tell them.

"Well, good luck," they all tell me.

"Thanks," I conclude leaving the salon area.

I walk down the hall and find the second door to the left and enter it.

"Hello, you must be Erika, please strip, put this robe on and lie down," the masseuse tells me before leaving the room momentarily.

I do as I'm told and strip down before putting the robe on and laying down on the massage chair.

"Alright Mrs. Styles, remove the robe for me, please," she instructs me.

I slip the robe off and she puts some oil on my back before she starts rubbing it in.

"We want you as relaxed as possible, this oil helps with that," she says.

"I can feel it. I'm already feeling relaxed," I hum in approval.

She continues her massage for a good hour before tapping me on the shoulder, "How do you feel now?"

"Better, thank you so much," I tell her.

She smiles at me before leaving the room to let me get redressed.

She comes back as I pull my shirt over.

"How many more months you got?" she asks.

"About 2 1/2," I answer honestly.

"Oh wow, I remember when I had my first child," she starts.

"Not my first, these are my second and third," I interrupt her.

"Oh, you're having twins?" she asks.

I nod my head as an answer and she just smiles at me.

"Congratulations, you look like you're a great mother," she says.

"According to everyone, that's what I am," I tell her.

"So I'm gonna show you where you go for the mud baths," she instructs.

"Okay," I respond.

She motions me to follow her through the hallway to another hallway and then opens the third door on the right.

"Here we are, enjoy," she concludes.

I nod my head when another worker comes in.

"Hi! You must be Erika Styles?" he greets.

"Yeah, that would be me," I answer him.

"Great, if you want we have a bath all prepared for you if you don't mind stripping down. Don't worry I'm leaving right now," he says leaving the room.

I strip out of my clothing again and step into the mud bath; automatically relaxing.

I stay in there for a good hour and a half before I step out and find the showers to get the mud off.

I put my clothes back on and the male worker comes back in.

"Ready for your makeup?" he asks.

I nod my head in response.

"Okay! If you come with me, please," he says.

I nod my head again and follow him out the doors to a makeup studio closer to the entrance of the Spa.

He takes a turn to another hallway before stopping at the first door, "And here we are, please enjoy,"

I say a quick thank you before stepping through the door.

“Hello, please take a seat,” somebody says.

I take a seat in the first chair and then I get bombarded by a bunch of make-up artists.

I just sit there and take it as they are re-curling my hair and applying make-up upon my face.

It took them around 20 minutes to finish the whole process before they turned me around to face a big mirror.

“So what do you think?” one of them asks.

I take a look and it seems like they made my lips fuller, my eyes brighter, but still kept my make-up looking natural.

“I love it, thank you so much,” I answer them.

They all clap and help me up so I can walk out back to the lobby.

I walk out back to the lobby and see my three best friends.

“Hey, how was everything?” Brittany asks.

“It was good, Harry set it all up,” I answer her.

“He has to have something planned,” Elizabeth quirks.

“I don’t know, only knowing him, probably,” I tell her.

We all nod our heads and head out.

We get into my car and drive out, heading back to my place.

We walk into my house and all I hear is yelling at the TV. and little kids running around the house.

“What is going on here?!” I yell over everything.

“Babe, you’re back! Kids were playing and me and the boys decided to watch the footy match,” Harry answers.

“Have you done anything productive? Like feed the kids, make sure none of them are hurt, did you make sure that Sophie used the big potty since she is in the process of potty training?!” I yell at him.

“Yes to all the above, ask the lads,” he pleads.

“Liam, did Harry take care of my child properly?” I ask the most responsible.

“Yes?” he questions back.

“Yes as in he did or yes as in he didn’t do it and you’re just covering for him?” I quickly question him.

“Ummm…well you see…ummm…Harry paid me to take care of her, so did Niall for Annabelle, they really wanted to watch the match and so I did it,” Liam confesses.

“Harold, upstairs, right now,” I scold him.

He looks down and starts to walk up the stairs, me shortly following him.

“So how was your spa day?” he decides to ask.

“Oh, just so lovely! Now what I want to know is why in the hell did you pay Liam to watch our kid when I specifically told you that you and Louis are the ones to watch,” I yell at him.

“I know this looks bad, but it was gonna be a really good footy match and I didn’t want to miss it and Liam wanted to spend more time with her, so I let him. He wasn’t really big into the game,” Harry starts to explain.

“That doesn’t matter! It’s the fact a soccer match was much more important than our own fucking child! Do you get that?!” I continue to yell.

“I get it, but you look really hot right now, yelling at me and looking absolutely stunning,” Harry compliments me.

“UGH! You’re impossible to deal with, did you know this? Like literally impossibly, you forget our child and let Liam babysit her then you just compliment me!” I yell.

“I’m not that impossible, you’ve been dealing with me quite dandy, so yes, I get to compliment you because it’s the truth,” he states.

I stomp up to him and knock him onto the bed before straddling him and kissing him.

“You are so very lucky that I love you,” I tell him.

“I know I am,” he says pulling me in and kissing me like his life depended on it.

I break it off before climbing off of him and walking out of the room.

“Every time,” he mumbles.

I just chuckle and make my way downstairs, seeing that everyone is watching the final minutes of the match.

I head into the kitchen and make me a sandwich before I feel arms wrap around me.

“We are having a date night, Liam is going to take care of Sophie, she’s gonna spend the night at his house so we can have it to ourselves,” Harry whispers into my ear.

“So that is what you have planned,” I confirm.

“Yep, I wanted you to myself and Sophie never gets to spend time with Liam so it’s perfect,” he says.

“Well we don’t get to spend time with our daughter because you keep sending her off, so she’s coming back tonight and we are gonna go out tomorrow to the park or somewhere,” I tell him.

“Fine,” he grumbles.

I smile and turn around in his arms and kiss him.

I return back and the match was done and everyone was now just chatting idly.

“Hey Erika, ready for Wednesday?” Zayn asks me.

“That I am, it’s gonna be really nice to help you out,” I answer him.

“Thank you again for helping me,” he states.

“No problem,” I tell him before taking a bite of my sandwich and taking a seat on the couch.

Before long Harry hauls me up and sits me on his lap once again.

“Well guys I hate to break this short, but me and Erika have a date night tonight, so I need to kick you all out, no offence,” Harry announces.

“Offensive,” Louis feigns.

“Liar, now get out before I throw you out,” he threatens.

“You wouldn’t, but for your sake I will, have a good night,” Louis says getting up with Brittany and walking out hand in hand.

“Alright, I have Sophie’s bag packed just in case she falls asleep at my house,” Liam says, holding her bag up.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll text you when you can bring her back,” I tell him.

He nods his head and heads out with Sophie in his arms.

“Well I guess that means we better head out also, maybe we can have a family night tonight,” Niall suggests to Elizabeth.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Elizabeth agrees before grabbing Annabeth and walking out with Niall.

“Well that just leaves us, Michelle we better get going, we have a lot to do in the house anyways, so we better get going if we wanna finish that,” Zayn suggests.

Michelle nods her head and they both leave.

“Now that we have the house to ourselves, let me go make dinner,” Harry says tapping my hip so I can get up.

I get up and let him stand shortly before I sat back down.

“Just relax your pretty little head while I do all this,” He yells walking into the kitchen.

“I plan on it,” I yell back.

I hear him let out a chuckle before I hear banging going on in the kitchen.

I decide to find a book on the bookshelf and start reading it.

It was one of my favourites and I absolutely loved to read it every chance I got.

I got so sucked into the book that I didn’t see Harry leaning on the post of the kitchen doorway.

“Whatcha reading?” he asks.

“Fifty Shades of Grey, what else would I read?” I ask back.

“Good question, you love that book, I’m pretty sure that if you could marry a book that would be the book you would marry,” he smirks.

“No you got it wrong, I would marry the man in the book,” I correct him.

“Very true, but instead you got me,” he comments.

“It was the best choice I could ever make, I smell something burning by the way,” I say never taking my eyes off the book.

“Shit,” he says before I hear him running.

I start to laugh because I really didn’t smell anything burning, I just really wanted to get back to my book.

“Liar,” he says behind me; kissing the top of my head.

“Well you disturbed me while reading so I wanted to get you to stop,” I argue.

“Well you did,” he says before walking back.

I continue to read and when I’m about halfway through I hear Harry yell.

“What the hell did you do this time?” I ask.

“Oh, nothing really, just burnt myself,” he explains.

“Way to go, genius,” I smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. Dinner’s almost ready,” he tells me.

“Good, me and the babies are starved,” I say back.

“I know, about 10 more minutes,” he finishes.

I don’t look up from my book as he tells me this and just continue to read.

10 minutes pass and I don’t even realize it until he takes his book from my hands.

“HEY! I was reading that!” I scold at him.

“Yeah, I know, but dinner is ready” he tells me.

I hold out my hands and he lifts me up.

I walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the dining table.

Harry grabs a match box and lights the candles at the table.

He dims the light and goes gets our plates.

He sets them down before taking a seat next to me.

“I’m glad we could do this, last time we did this we kinda a did it backwards, which I was okay with,” he starts to ramble.

I give him a kiss to shut him up then start eating my food.

He decided to make a taco bake with sour cream and salsa on the top.

“This oddly reminds me of our first date,” I speak up.

“It does, doesn’t it?” he asks.

I just nod my head and continue to eat.

It seems like Liam doesn’t like the spicy food, but Louis loves it.

Louis seems calmer and relaxed while Liam is kicking me, or maybe it’s the other way around. I don’t really ever know anymore.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, one of the twins are kicking,” I explain.

He nods his head and continues to eat.

He grabs my hand and looks up at me and smiles.

I smile back at him and we just have a comfortable silence.

“Let’s get cleaned up and head to bed,” he suggests.

I nod my head and stand up with Harry right behind me.

“Wanna shower together?” he asks.

“Sure, we haven’t done it in a while, so it shouldn’t hurt,” I agree with him.

He shows his killer dimple smile and I just smile back.

He grabs my hand and leads us up the bathroom.

“Ladies first,” he tells me once he opens the door.

I nod my head a walk in with him behind me.

“Let me help you get undressed,” he advises.

I don’t say anything as he grabs the hem of my shirt and lifts it over my head.

He kisses my shoulders and rests his hands on my waist.

“Anything else?” I sass.

He says nothing and just pulls my pants and underwear down.

“That’s better,” he smirks.

I turn around and start to unbutton his shirt slowly.

I slip it off his shoulders and it falls to the floor.

I next take off his belt buckle letting it fall to the ground with a clink.

Lastly, I take off his pants and strip off his boxers in the process watching them fall to the floor.

“Are we gonna be having one of those hot sexy steaming hot sex nights?” he asks.

“Oh, how you wish,” I quirk.

“I so very much wish,” he quirks back.

“Well, if you’re a really good boy,” I smile up at him.

“I’ll be you’re good boy,” he tells me.

“Let’s shower, shall we?” I innocently ask.

He nods his head and goes to start up the water.

Once he finds it warm enough, he grabs my hand and leads me into the shower.

My hair gets automatically wet and the water is cascading down my body.

The same happens to Harry and he looks like an overgrown baby Tarzan since he has been growing his hair out.

“You look funny,” I laugh out at him.

“Oh really, I think I look handsome,” he retorts.

“Yeah, a handsome, overgrown, baby Tarzan. Are you ever gonna cut your hair?” I ask while lathering in my shampoo.

He chuckles and holds my head back to rinse it out; running his hands through it.

“That feels nice,” I comment.

He hums in response and begins to massage my head before grabbing my conditioner.

He puts some in his large palm before rubbing it into my scalp and hair.

“You always loved me doing this,” he whispers in my ear.

“It’s because you have big hands,” I quirk.

“You and your love of big hands,” he retorts.

I just hum as he continues on before rinsing out the conditioner.

I turn around and grab his shampoo; handing it to him,

He pushes it back towards me, “I want you to do it,”

“I can’t reach you,” I whine to him.

He squats down to my level so I can do it.

I pour some of it in my hand before rubbing it into his scalp.

I rinse it out and repeat the process with his conditioner before rinsing that out.

He stands up; cracking his back.

I laugh a little at him and he just gives out a chuckle.

We finish up our shower with no distraction.

“So was I good boy?” he asks once we’re in our room.

“A very good boy,” I smirk.

He comes up to me and holds my face in his hands.

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” he announces.

“Go on ahead, it’s not like you’ve done it before,” I comment.

He leans in and gives me a small kiss on the lips before pulling back.

I chase his lips; wanting more.

“Eager, aren’t ya?” he smirks.

“Oi! Just shut up and kiss me,” I tell him.

He smiles and comes back and kisses me harder before leading me to the bed.

He gently lays me down on the bed; minding the twins.

“Still so damn beautiful!” he seduces.

I smile up at him; basically glowing.

He kisses my stomach up to my lips.

We continue to kiss until I feel him trying to intrude my center.

“Go for it,” I seduce him.

He smiles down at me and happily obliges.

We end our night just like how we use to; with passionate love and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

I wake up a couple of hours later realizing that Sophie is still with Liam so I try to reach for my phone.

Harry grabs my hand and holds it to his chest.

“What are you doing?” I quietly ask.

“Don’t text him, please,” he pleads.

“I want Sophie back,” I whine.

He huffs and lets go of my hand.

I reach for my phone and send a quick text to Liam telling him it’s okay to come back with Sophie and that the door is locked so that he needs to use his key.

He sends back a quick ‘okay’ before I rest my phone back down on the bedside table and cuddle close to Harry.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

I hear the door open 20 minutes later before Liam pops his head in.

“How was your night?” he asks.

“Quite peachy,” I answer.

He looks closer and when realization hit him he got really big eyed.

“Oh,” he whispers.

“Calm down Li, it was spur of the moment,” I assure him.

He nods his head before quietly closing the door.

He returns back to our room and closes the door quietly.

“Sophie’s in her room, she fell asleep instantly,” he explains.

I nod my head before saying, “If you want to stay over, you can.”

He nods his head and leaves to head to the guest bedroom.

“We have a visitor,” I whisper to Harry.

“Who? Sophie?” he questions.

“No, Liam,” I tell him.

He nods his head and we fall back asleep.

Sometime during the night, I woke up and got dressed and headed to Liam’s room.

“Hey,” I say quietly since he was asleep yet.

“Hey, what do you want?” he asks.

“Not much, can’t sleep really,” I explain to him.

“How come?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug my shoulders and sit on the bed.

“Are you afraid Harry’s gonna like the boys better than Sophie?” he asks.

“I guess, a little, I mean c’mon he watched a footy match before making sure she was actually okay and didn’t really check up on her to make sure,” I worry.

“Erika, don’t worry too much about it, it was an honest mistake. I really didn’t mind spending time with her, I haven’t really seen her much since you gave birth to her,” he confesses.

“I know, I personally think that’s my fault,” I confess to him.

“It’s not, you were just starting a family and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, it’s understandable,” he admits.

“Yeah, I guess,” I huff.

“Hey, you was just being a good mother to her. No need to worry,” he coos.

I nod my head and give him a hug.

“We’re gonna go to the park or zoo or something, I don’t really know yet, but you can join with us,” I invite Liam.

“Thank you, you guys have actually been keeping my mind off of everything that’s happened recently,” he tells me.

“I’m glad I can help, Harry’s gonna go back to work, I’m gonna make him,” I say.

“It’s that bad?” Liam asks.

“Yes, I mean look we’ve argued so much recently because of him being here,” I tell him.

“I could tell when you took him upstairs earlier tonight,” he says.

“So yeah, I’m gonna talk to him about it, I mean I have you and the others so if I need anything I can just call you guys and if while he’s at work I go into labor I will call him then probably call you,” I answer.

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear you have a plan just in case you go into labor,” he quirks.

“Yeah, but I better be getting back to Harry before he tries to search the whole house for me,” I say to Liam standing up.

I stand up and place a hand at my lower back then one on top of my stomach.

“You for sure you’re okay?” Liam asks worried.

“Yeah, just a bit of kicking, nothing to big,” I answer honestly.

He nods his head and helps me out of the room and back to my room.

“Thank you for not only helping me but also for listening to me,” I say.

“It’s my pleasure, now on you go,” He says; helping me into the room.

He closes the door behind me and I walk to the bed and slip under the covers.

Harry turns to me and opens his eyes.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine now, we’ll talk about it later,” I suggest to him.

“Okay, goodnight love,” he tells me before falling back asleep.

For some odd reason I just couldn’t sleep, both the twins were being restless.

I decided to start to rub my belly to help soothe them to sleep.

“My precious little boys,” I whisper.

They finally calm down after 10 minutes and I’m capable of going back to sleep.


	8. Explanation time!

Chapter Text

Okay, so I'm shit at writing right now because of work and I'm back in school. Also with this story I'm gonna add a few chapters between Brittany's and mine because I didn't like how the skip kinda went. So for right now all my stories are on hold until I completely figure out what I want to do.

Now don't worry I'm not deleting any of them, just minor construction and additions to all. Also I'm currently working on a very late Christmas OT6 and still working on everything else.

I'm still taking characters asks and I will post them as soon as I get them! So in the mean time if you're interested in one of all of my works ask the characters questions and they won't be afraid to answer!

As again sorry for being a shitty writer, but I'll be getting on the ball hopefully here soon!

Xoxoxo Erika!


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nod my head again and walk into the bedroom.  
> He hands me a pair of basketball shorts and one of his t-shirts.  
> “Ya know, these basketball shorts look oddly familiar,” I quirk.  
> “Really?” he asks.  
> I nod my head before saying, “Yeah I think their Liam’s.”  
> He takes a closer look at them before nodding his head; agreeing with me.  
> I slip them on and the t-shirt before walking downstairs after grabbing my phone.  
> Harry follows behind me but heads into the kitchen while I head to the living room.  
> “Have you done laundry?” I yell at Harry.  
> “Yeah, did it yesterday morning, why?” he yells back.  
> “You’re gonna need to do it again, due to the fact of what we just did,” I tell him.  
> I hear the door open and hear Sophie screaming.

Chapter 7

Oddly when I woke up the next morning I was feeling this weird sensation.

Harry wasn’t beside me and it felt oddly lonely and something else that I couldn’t pick up.

“Erika?” I hear Liam ask.

“Huh, yeah?” I respond; snapping out of my daze.

“Are you okay?” he pushes.

“I think so, can you go get Harry for me, please?” I reply back.

He nods his head and leaves.

Next thing I know Harry’s in the room looking worried at me.

“What?” I ask.

“I’m worried about you,” he mumbles.

“Why?” I push.

“Because you’ve been dazing out for the past couple days and I don’t know why,” he mumbles again.

“Oh,” I murmur.

He nods his head before climbing up on the bed.

We sit there silently before he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I turn to look at him before saying, “What was that for?”

He shrugs his shoulders and gives me a kiss on the lips.

With that simple kiss on the lips I realized what the other feeling I was having, sexual frustration.

“Harry,” I whisper.

“What?” he asks.

“Touch me, anywhere, just touch me,” I whine.

He gives my hair a small tug and I let a small moan slip out.

“Hormones?” he pushes.

“Yeah, guess which one,” I suggest.

“Sexual frustration even though we just fucked last night,” he reminds me.

I nod my head and he kisses me hard with me responding back instantly.

I release a moan within the kiss and Harry’s pushing me back onto the bed.

“Are you for sure about this?” he questions.

“Yes, now please fuck me, but be careful of the twins,” I answer.

He nods removing his t-shirt from my body and then his.

Next, he removes the shorts I was wearing realizing that I didn’t have panties on.

“You naughty girl,” he tusks.

“So naughty, but only for you,” I moan out.

He kisses up my stomach and brackets himself over me; leaning down and giving me a kiss.

I kiss him back and I realized that he still had some boxers on.

“Too much clothing,” I groan.

He pushes back up and removes his boxers.

He returns to his previous position before we hear a knock on the door.

“We’re currently busy, please just take Sophie out to the park or something,” Harry yells out.

We hear footsteps walk away and the door shut.

“Now where we’re we?” Harry asks.

“What do you think?” I question back.

“I know,” he starts before he starts to push in.

“Still so tight for me, how?” he asks.

I shake my head; not knowing the answer.

He shallowly starts to thrust in and out.

“It’s not gonna hurt the babies,” I tell him.

He nods his head and goes in deeper and harder and I’m becoming a moaning mess under him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful did you know that?” he asks.

“Not the time Harold! Just fuck me properly,” I scold at him.

He goes faster and I can feel my high coming.

He gives me one last kiss before he stills spilling his seed in me and I releasing at the same time.

He pulls out and rolls over to my side.

“What was that all about?” he asks.

“Don’t know really, just felt really horny when I woke up,” I answer him.

“Can that happen more often?” he quirks.

“Maybe, I don’t know really, depends on my hormones,” I tell him.

He nods his head and kisses me really quick before standing up and heading to go get a shower.

I lay there in a blissful state; listening to Harry sing in the shower.

I decide to get up and walk to the bathroom quietly.

I sit down on the toilet and just hear his angel of a voice.

I’m so lost that I didn’t realize he stepped out of the shower and was standing in front of me.

“Babe,” he clears.

I shake my head and look up at him, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” he asks.

I nod my head and stand up.

“Let’s get you dressed and text Liam and tell him it’s okay to bring Sophie back,” he tells me.

I nod my head again and walk into the bedroom.

He hands me a pair of basketball shorts and one of his t-shirts.

“Ya know, these basketball shorts look oddly familiar,” I quirk.

“Really?” he asks.

I nod my head before saying, “Yeah I think their Liam’s.”

He takes a closer look at them before nodding his head; agreeing with me.

I slip them on and the t-shirt before walking downstairs after grabbing my phone.

Harry follows behind me but heads into the kitchen while I head to the living room.

“Have you done laundry?” I yell at Harry.

“Yeah, did it yesterday morning, why?” he yells back.

“You’re gonna need to do it again, due to the fact of what we just did,” I tell him.

I hear the door open and hear Sophie screaming.

“Li what did you do to my child?” I ask him.

“Nothing, just took her to the park and let her run around, guess she hasn’t gotten all her energy out yet,” he quirks.

“Ya think?” I question him.

He just shrugs his shoulders and sits down in one of our chairs.

“Where’s Harry?” Liam asks.

“Where else?” I question back.

“In the kitchen,” Liam realizes.

I nod my head and see Liam get up and head to the kitchen to help Harry with whatever he’s doing in there.

I’m the only one in the living room, stretched out on our couch. I decided to turn on the television to see what’s on.

I start surfing through the channels to see what’s on and land on TeenNick which is playing Degrassi.

I decide to keep it on the channel and watch one of my favourite shows when I was younger.

It’s the episode where they were first beginning.

“What are you watching, babe,” I hear Harry ask.

“Degrassi, used to watch it when I was younger,” I explain; not leaving my eyes from the screen.

“Never heard of it, any good?” he asks.

“Yeah, it’s basically a bunch of high school drama that can happen in an actual high school,” I tell him.

He sits down on the arm of the couch next to my feet and watches the show.

“So who’s who?” he asks.

“Well you have I can’t remember all their names, but there is a Darcy in it,” I say.

We stay quiet until I hear screaming come from Sophie’s room.

I try to get up as quick as possible, but Harry beats me and is racing up the stairs towards her room.

I finally get up and walk up the stairs to see what happened.

“It’s okay, she thought she lost her doll,” Harry explains to me.

I nod my head and see Sophie clutching the doll to her chest tight.

“Well I’m going back to my show,” I announce to them and walking back down the stairs.

When I get down there Liam’s sitting in my seat and is watching the show like his life depends on it.

“This is so intense,” he mutters.

“I know, that’s why I loved it so much,” I agree.

“Who ever knew that this could actually happen in schools?” Liam questions.

“Not a lot because of how we get so sucked into society,” I tell him.

He nods his head and take a seat next to him watching the show.

“How are you?” he breaks.

“Pregnant, what about you?” I shot back.

“Not pregnant,” he retorts.

“Well I can see that,” I sass at him.

He sticks his tongue out at me and I replicate the action.

“You’re a smart ass, did you know this?” he asks.

“Better than being a dumbass,” I retort.

“True, so really how are you?” he gets serious.

“Good, just got 2 ½ months left of this then I can see my two boys,” I tell him.

“What do you think they’re gonna look like?” he questions.

“Probably like Harry with the curly hair and green eyes,” I answer.

“Really? What if one has brown eyes?” he pops.

“Then he took after me, especially if they are big brown eyes,” I quirk.

Liam nods his head and Harry finally comes down to join.

“What were you guys talking about?” he asks.

“Oh, just about the twins and what they will look like,” I answer.

Harry nods his head and kisses my lips.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“And I love you,” I whisper back.

“Forever and always,” he quotes.

“Forever and always,” I answer.

He smiles really big where his dimples are showing and I couldn’t help but to poke them.

“Would you stop?” he pouts.

“Nope, too cute,” I answer.

“Are you hungry?” he asks.

“Now thinking about it, yeah I am actually,” I answer.

He gets up and walks into the kitchen to start making a snack for me.

“Li do you want anything?” Harry yells.

“Sure,” he hollers back.

I continue to watch Degrassi while waiting for whatever creation Harry makes me for a snack.

He comes back in about 10 minutes later with a plate of a turkey sandwich and some potato chips.

“I hope this is okay, I need to go grocery shopping so we really don’t have much of a variety,” he explains.

“It’s fine, we can go grocery shopping today if you would like? I need out of the house and Liam can watch Sophie or they can come along, I don’t really care,” I ramble.

“Babe, it’s fine they can come with us, the more the merrier, and Liam can help with Sophie,” Harry agrees.

“Yay!” I shout in excitement and go as fast as I can go get ready.

I put on a pair of jeans and a nice top that fits me and grab my shoes.

“Harry?” I yell.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Can you put on my shoes for me?” I nicely ask him.

“Sure,” he says; walking to me.

He squats down and puts my shoes on before tying them.

He helps me up and we walk down the stairs and see Liam with Sophie in his arms.

“Ready?” he asks.

I nod my head and leave the house with both men and my daughter following.

We all jump into Harry’s Range Rover and head to the grocery store.

We walk in after grab 3 carts. I don’t find it necessary but Harry did.

“So why 3 carts?” I question him.

“Because we’re gonna split up and with you alone, you could fill an entire cart,” he answers.

“Styles, you better not be calling me fat! I know I’m pregnant, but I don’t need you basically saying that I’m fat,” I scold at him.

“No, I’m just simply stating that you can fill a whole cart to yourself because you love baking,” he defends himself.

I glare at him and he knows what I’m basically saying to him.

“Okay Liam, you go with Sophie to get any kind of food she wants, but make sure she’s not getting candy. Me and Erika are gonna go get baking supplies and our necessities,” Harry strategically says.

Liam nods his head and puts Sophie in the little kid holder of the cart and walks towards the kids section. While me and Harry make our way to the baking aisle.

“You do know that if she wants clothes he’ll get them for her right? The same goes for toys, he’s suckered to the pouty face,” I say once we reach the baking aisle.

“Yeah I know, that’s why I had him take her so he could buy her a ton of new clothes and toys, even though she doesn’t need them,” Harry admits.

“You little sneak,” I tell him.

He just shrug his shoulders and continues his walk to get the rest of the items we need.

“You know if they look like you, they’re gonna be daddy’s little boys?” I ask him.

“No, they won’t. They’ll be momma boys,” he argues while grabbing shaving cream and razors.

“Who’s gonna teach them sports?” I ask.

“You,” he simply says.

“Cleaning their rooms or chores?” I shot out.

“You,” he repeats.

“They’re first sex talk?” I throw out.

“Both of us,” he changes.

“Oh okay, I’m in charge of basically everything?” I cross with him.

“No, I’ll help throughout the process,” he says.

“Right, like you helped with Sophie? I basically did all of that too,” I yell at him.

“Erika, calm down, don't stress out,” he tries to calm me.

“No Harry, while you've been working your butt off I've been back and forth from work to home to make sure everything, even while I'm 6 ½ months along, so don't dare pull this bullshit,” I argue.

“Okay, I'll come home more often and take less business trips, also since Liam works with me he can take some of the load of work I have,” he proposes.

“You'll really do that?” I finally calm down.

“Yes, anything to make you happy,” he agrees.

“Sorry about the outburst. Kinda happens when I get a little bit mad,” I apologize.

“I know, it's why I'm willing to be home and help,” he tells me before kissing me.

“How do you deal with me?” I question.

“I love you enough to impregnate twice and hopefully a third time,” he adds.

“You really want 4 kids?” I ask.

“I really do, I love kids,” he says.

“Yeah I know you do,” I chuckle while pointing to my stomach.

We continue our shopping while stopping by and getting some chocolate bars along the way.

We meet Liam and Sophie in the animal section and grab Hazard his dog food since he needs it.

I grab a couple cans of wet dog food as a treat for him since he’s been so good for us while Harry’s been taking care of him.

“Ready to go check out?” Harry asks.

“Did we get everything that we needed?” I ask him.

“I think so,” he ponders.

I nod my head as we walk to the checkout.

“Ow,” I seethe through my teeth.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks.

“Just one of the babies are kicking,” I answer him.

“Hard kick?” Harry is next to ask.

“What do you think? I don’t say ‘ow’ for no reason, Harold,” I reply back.

“Do you need to sit down?” he asks next.

“No, I’ll be fine, lets just check out and go,” I finally finish.

They nod their heads as we head to one of the lines.

We get through the checkout line with Harry paying as I’m walking towards the car with Sophie.

“Did you have a fun time with Uncle LiLi?” I ask her.

“Yeah, he bought me some new clothes and toys,” she answers.

“Of course he did,” I tell her.

“Love, I’ve got something for you,” Harry comes up behind.

He pulls out one of the bags a big candy bar.

“Oh thank god! I’ve been wanting one, but I’ve been fighting the craving for one,” I answer him.

“Yeah, I know you have been, that’s why I got you this,” he hands it to me.

“Why does mummy get one but not me?” Sophie pouts.

“Because Uncle Louis gave you one and he had to take care of you,” I answer her.

“Also because mummy has been wanting a candy bar for a long time,” Harry adds in.

I nod my head in agreement as I open up the wrapper.

I take a bite and I couldn’t help but moan because it tasted so good to me.

“Did you get pickles and ice cream?” I ask Harry.

“Yes I did,” Liam answers instead.

“Glad someone remembered,” I mumbled.

“It was on my list not yours,” Liam tells me.

“Oh,” is all I can say.

He nods his head as Harry unlocks the car and I hop in as Liam puts Sophie in her car seat and Harry puts the groceries in the back.

Harry hops into the driver side and starts the car, backing out and leaving the parking lot.

We get home and I feel another kick.

“Just a litter over 2 months boogers,” I mumble to myself as I rub my belly.

They finally calm down to where I can sit down on the couch.

“Aren’t you going to help?” Harry asks.

“Are you carrying twins currently?” I shot back.

“No,” he says.

“Then you got your answer,” I sass at him.

He huffs and make his way into the kitchen.

“Harry when do you go on your first business trip?” I yell at him.

He pops up out of the kitchen before answering, “Next week, why?”

“Just wondering, how long are you gonna be gone?” I ask next.

“Only for a couple of days,” he tells me.

“So Liam will be here?” I ramble.

“Yes, Liam will be here, he’s going to stay in the spare bedroom just in case you go into labour or something,” Harry explains.

I nod my head and just try to relax.

I hear Liam come in after our talk.

“Where have you been?” I asked him.

“Sophie wanted to swing for a little bit, who am I to say no to that,” he pouts.

“Oh yeah we were supposed to go to the park after this,” I remember.

“You look tired, why don’t we just stay in, I’ll help Harry cook food,” Liam suggests.

I let out a yawn and nod my head as I hear Sophie climbing onto the couch.

“Mummy?” I hear her ask.

“Yeah babe,” I answer.

“When are the babies coming?” She asks while climbing up onto the couch.

“Soon,” I answer her.

She nods her head as she cuddles into my side.

We watch cartoons until Harry comes in with a plate of food for me.

“Liam didn't burn down the house,” I comment.

“I know I didn't, Harry was there to make sure I didn't,” Liam chimes in.

“Well I never know! You and Louis cook the same way,” I remind him.

Liam just shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen to grab himself a plate of food.

I feel Harry plop down right beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

“Aren’t you eating?” I ask.

“Here in a little bit,” he answers.

I nod my head and let him rub my shoulders while I eat.

Sophie is in her play mood so I don’t bother her to go get a plate of food from Liam.

“So did you have fun today?” I hear Harry ask.

I nod my head yes as I try to relax from the eventful day.

“Did we forget anything?” I question.

“Not that I know of,” he answers.

I hear Lilam finally walk in and take a seat in the recliner.

“You really enjoy that recliner?” Harry asks him.

“It’s comfy,” Liam replies while shoving food in his face.

“Can you not be a pig?” I question next.

He swallows and lets out a chuckle.

I can slowly feel myself falling asleep, but I want to stay up and take Sophie to the park.

“Babe, if you’re tired go to bed, we’ll take Sophie to the park and I’ll make sure to take pictures to show you when we get back and you’re awake,” Harry tells me.

I nod my head and get up and head to our bedroom.

I lay down on my side and as I’m just about to drift off I hear the front door open and close.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER! I will be updating this, but not as much as my other book! I'm only on the second chapter of this. So in the meantime go read my other works! Enjoy!


End file.
